The Founder's Children
by WritingKeepsMeSane
Summary: A transfer student from Italy changes things for Harry and Hermione. What exactly is The Founder's Children and what does it have to do with Harry? Harmony story CD/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay let's pretend that during fourth year Harry had defeated Voldemort (It's AU okay) and everything has been 'normal'. Sirius is alive, so is Cedric (that'll be explained later on) and so on with the story**.

It was a normal day in the Gryffindor common room; Harry was playing Wizard's chess with Ron while Hermione was reading her latest novel. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the silence; the teachers seemed to be giving them more homework though Hermione knew it was the same amount they always get. The portal opened to reveal The Head Girl coming in leading a small petite girl who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there. The girl was very pretty, everyone could see it, she had waist long black hair with a heart shaped face that held startling sapphire blue eyes. She was very skinny; her robes seemed to almost swallow her. It was obvious that if she were to smile that it would curve into a mischievous smile with a full on glint. The Head Girl spotted Hermione and walked over to her, the girl following her.

"Hey Hermione I was looking for you!"

"Yes?" Ron and Harry stopped their game, interested in what was going on.

"This is Serena; she is a new student here from Italy and is your new roommate. Dumbledore knows that you guys have three roommates but your dorm is the only one with enough room." Hermione looked over at Serena and smiled, Serena didn't smile back. It seemed that Serena was devoid of most emotions, Hermione knew that something must have happened to make her like this but unless Serena would tell her Hermione wouldn't ask.

"Hi Serena, my name is Hermione as you may have heard. These are my friends; the black haired one is my good friend Harry while the one who seems to be catching flies is Ron." Serena nodded. She couldn't find herself to speak, no matter how much she wanted to tell these people that she preferred to be called Rena instead of her full name or that she could speak perfect English as well as Italian instead of people assuming that she could only speak a few words in English. Yet no words came out of her mouth, none had in months since that incident back home.

"Hermione would you mind showing Serena her dorm and maybe taking her down to dinner?" Hermione couldn't see any reason not to and she could see that even behind that face perfectly devoid of emotion, Serena was scared.

"Sure, Serena you can follow me. Harry, Ron I'll be right back."

Hermione and Serena left the common room, heading up to the girls dorm. Harry and Ron watched the girls leave, Harry watching both of them but yet his eyes drifting more towards Hermione while Ron was blatantly staring at Serena's butt.

"That new girl sure is something, eh Harry?" Ron asked once the girls disappeared.

"She's pretty I will admit that but I kind of like someone else." Harry's cheeks seemed to have taken on a pink hue.

"Really, who?" Ron had a slight idea who but he really wanted Harry to say it himself.

"Hermione." Harry was ready for an outburst from Ron since he had always suspected that his red headed friend had a crush on him but nothing came. Harry looked over at Ron to see him smiling.

"You're not mad?"

"Nah, I admit that I did have a crush on her but it's obvious that you two are clearly made for one another. I had a feeling that you liked her but I just really wanted to hear you say it." Ron grinned. Harry gave him a playful shove and they continued their game of chess.

Meanwhile in the girl's dorm Hermione showed Serena around. Serena's bed was right next to hers and it seemed that Dobby or Winky had brought Serena's things up to her dorm already.

"I hope you like it here; it's a great place although the History of Magic teacher can be on the boring side." Hermione said. Serena stayed silent on her new bed, it was big and lavish and she couldn't even believe she was here. Finally, since it was only Hermione and herself in the room Serena gathered up the courage to do something she hadn't done in a long time. Speak.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft but still Hermione could tell it took a lot for Serena just to say those two words.

"You're welcome Serena; I actually don't mind that I was asked to take you to dinner. In fact even if I wasn't I would have asked if you wanted to join us anyways."

"It's Rena. I like being called Rena better than Serena." Her voice wasn't heavily accented but it was accented enough that you knew she was from Italy.

"I can tell that you've been through something bad, I've seen that look on my friend Harry many times before and I just want to let you know that I'm here for you. You can talk to me or you can talk to Harry, he's been through some pretty horrific things."

Serena couldn't take it; she threw her arms around Hermione engulfing her in a huge hug. Hermione at first was taken aback but soon wrapped her arms around the petite girl. A few seconds passed before Serena and Hermione broke apart, Hermione smiled at her.

"Come on, let's get back downstairs. The boys will be wondering where we went."

They went downstairs back to the common room, Harry and Ron seemed to have started a new game. Hermione rolled her eyes at them but couldn't help and smile. She walked over and sat down next to Harry while Serena sat on the floor.

"Harry, Ron as you may have heard this is Serena but she actually likes to be called Rena." Harry smiled at Serena; Ron was busy staring at her but still managed to offer a smile as well.

"Hello Rena, it's nice to meet you. Are you going to be joining us for dinner?" Harry asked. Serena nodded, Harry seemed like a good guy but Ron hadn't said a word to her plus kept staring at her. The word 'dinner' seemed to snap him out of his stupor.

"Let's go guys!" Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes, Ron and his food.

Together they all went down to the Great Hall; Hermione explained to Serena that was where they ate all of their meals. Serena was amazed at the site of the Great Hall, it was simply spectacular and she couldn't take her eyes off the ceiling. Hermione also explained each table, the Slytherin's, the Hufflepuff's, Gryffindor's and the Ravenclaw's. With the way Slytherin was acting, Serena felt an instant dislike towards them but she couldn't say much about the other three tables. Hermione made room for Serena; the petite girl noticed that her new friend sat slightly close to Harry. Hermione introduced Serena to Neville, Fred and George, Colin, and other fellow Gryffindors.

"So, you're Serena De Luca?" A boy with pale blonde hair and equally pale skin came striding up to the table. "Snape told me we were getting a new student, what he didn't tell me is how ugly she looked."

Before Harry or anyone could say anything Serena stood up. The whole hall watched in silence as the new girl walked in slow circles around the boy.

"What's your name?" Serena asked. Her eyes gleamed dangerously; everyone seemed to shiver once they met her eyes.

"Draco Malfoy." Malfoy stood; it was obvious that he was proud of his name.

_"Siete una __vergogna__ per la tua famiglia."_ Serena hissed. _"__Vieni__vicino__ a me di nuovo e vi assicuro, si otterrà più di questo…"_

Serena raised her hand and smacked Malfoy across the face. Without another word she sat down, leaving Malfoy stunned and holding his cheek much to the satisfaction of many people. Minerva McGonagall saw the whole situation and sighed; though she thought Malfoy deserved it Serena couldn't go slapping students. She would deal with it when she had the student for after her class though.

"Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron. It's nice to see you again." Serena turned to see a very handsome young man. He looked to be a year or so older than her with light brown hair and stunning stormy gray eyes. The guy was muscular with well-defined features.

"Cedric, how ya doing man?" Harry asked.

Cedric looked over at the new girl before answering Harry. He had to admit that Malfoy was incredibly blind if he thought this girl was 'ugly'. She was without a doubt the most stunning girl he had seen, though when Cedric looked in her eyes he saw a haunted look. If Cedric was being honest with himself he knew that for the longest time that was a look his own eyes held, so therefore she must have went through something pretty bad to gain that look. The girl didn't offer a smile or anything in his direction just a small nod; he offered a smile and his hand in return.

"I'm doing well, all things considered." Cedric said his eyes still concentrating on the girl. "My name's Cedric Diggory, it's very nice to meet you."

"Serena De Luca, you can call me Rena." Serena had to admit that she was entranced by Cedric and felt that it was okay to talk to him.

"What you did to Malfoy, he deserved it." Before Serena could say anything, besides a light blush covering her pale cheeks, Cedric walked off back to his table.

"Rena, what did you say to Malfoy?" Ron asked. Even if Serena was more comfortable speaking in Italian than English, she was fluent in both though; she didn't want to tell them what she had said.

"Can I translate?" Hermione asked. Serena looked up in shock; she didn't know Hermione could speak Italian. "I speak a little and can act as a translator if you want."

Serena nodded, it was a relief that she could talk in Italian and not have to speak in English unless she had to, though she was getting more comfortable with the surroundings and the language.

"What Serena basically said was that Malfoy is a disgrace and that next time he comes near her she'll do more than slap him."

"That's bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. Serena just ducked her head and continued to pick at her plate, it had been a long time since she had actually ate anything except for an apple or something small here or there. Not that Serena wanted to eat anything.

"So tell us about yourself Rena." Serena thought for a few seconds then decided to answer in English.

"I lived a few seconds outside of Rome, Italy with my mother and father. I'm an only child. I went to _Roma, dotati di poteri magici_ which means Rome's Magically Gifted. We call it Roma for short back in Italy. Compared to both of the schools I'd say for show Hogwarts wins but since I haven't been to class who knows." Serena smirked. She still had that haunted look in her eyes but it was an improvement, Hermione could see that. "I was actually supposed to be in Slytherin but thankfully that demented hat of yours put me here."

"What are you good at?" Hermione asked.

"I'm really good at Potions, my best is Defense although you guys call it Defense against the Dark Arts, but I'm not very good with Herbs. Oh Charms are simple for me." Serena looked in thought. "My Patronus is a falcon, don't ask me why though. My wand is a willow wood with Veela hair and is eleven 2/3 inches."

Serena looked around to make sure no one was listening to her besides Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She felt like she could trust them with a secret that not even her parents knew well at least Harry and Hermione. Serena had always wanted to tell someone but she was never close to anyone. For once she had someone to tell.

"I'm an illegal Animagus." Serena said in a hushed whisper. Hermione, Harry and Ron's eyes all widened at the information. "My Animagus is a dog, McNab Border Collie to be exact. The reason I'm an Animagus is a story that I'd like to tell much later when we don't have a chance of being overheard but I would like it if I could show you."

"That would be awesome!" Harry exclaimed. "Does your Animagus have a name?"

"No, not really."

Harry and Hermione were excited about the prospect of seeing another Animagus; it had been a while since they had seen Sirius which reminded Harry and Hermione both that they needed to write back to him. Ron however was more slightly concerned about finishing his dinner. Serena looked at the other tables; she was just looking around when she caught Cedric's eye at the Hufflepuff table. He smiled at her while she looked down quickly and blushed. Turning to Hermione Serena gained some courage to ask the brown haired girl about him.

"Hermione?" Serena whispered. Hermione was speaking to Harry but turned to Serena, her head tilted in question. "Um, I was wondering if you knew much about Cedric."

"Yes actually, I won't tell you a really personal thing about him that I know but he's a really nice guy who we got to know when Harry was entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He's a Hufflepuff, Captain of the Quiditch team and their seeker. All the girls love him because he seems like the boy next door. He dated this girl, Cho Chang, but things didn't turn out well for them." Hermione said. "I think you two would get along really well."

"No, I don't think that's going to happen." Serena shook her head. She was no one special, just an average witch who could perform different types of spells that not a lot of people could. Her mom always told her she was more than average but Serena never believed her. "I'm just average."

"Don't say that! You are beautiful Rena; I know that for a fact. I saw how Cedric looked at you; it was in his eyes that he thought you were beautiful as well." Hermione spoke with such passion that Serena couldn't help but believe her. "How about we invite Cedric to tonight? We can all meet up at the lake?"

"Okay." Serena had mixed feelings about Cedric being there but most of them were positive, the only one was fear. Serena feared that Cedric wouldn't accept her because of what she was able to do.

"Don't worry Rena, everything will be alright." Hermione said sensing the girls worry.

After dinner Serena went up to the girl's dorm, Hermione told her it was likely that the two other roommates would be in the dorm so Serena might get a chance to meet them. Serena, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all agreed to meet at the lake at eight so it would give Harry enough time to ask Cedric if he wanted to join them. Serena was too shy to ask so Harry volunteered himself. Hermione and Harry sat in the common room for a while just enjoying the silence. Hermione was thinking about everything that was happening and how Serena viewed herself, it was an obvious sign that she had been bullied before.

"You seem deep in thought." Harry said. Hermione looked up and blushed realizing how close Harry and her were. Sure she had a crush on him but she would be nothing more than his best friend and the know-it-all bookworm.

"Just thinking about some things Rena said." Hermione said dismissively. That didn't stop Harry though.

"And those are?"

"She doesn't view herself correctly and thinks she's just an average girl. I can tell that she's also having a hard time with adjusting to everything." Harry saw the worry in Hermione's eyes.

"Well the first part sounds a lot like someone I know." Harry said softly. Harry had always had a crush on Hermione but he was too afraid to say anything because he didn't want to ruin their great friendship.

"I'm working on it, honestly. I'm learning how to accept myself for who I am and the beauty that is me." The words that came out of her mouth sounded somewhat like a repetition from a book but at least it was progress. Harry decided to find some Gryffindor courage and speak his mind.

"I've always thought you were beautiful." Hermione's cinnamon brown eyes flew up to meet Harry's emerald green eyes. She could see nothing but the truth in them.

"You really think that?" Hermione asked, slightly in disbelief.

"Of course I do 'Mione! I always have."

Before either of them knew what was happening they were leaning into each other. Their lips getting closer and closer, centimeters apart but then suddenly…

"Hey guys!"

Harry didn't know if he wanted to kill Ron or just maim him, the guy needed to work on his timing. Then he did a double take with his thoughts, did he want to kiss Hermione? Yes he did, it looked as if she wanted to as well and if it wasn't for Ron's timing then they would have probably been in a lip lock right then and there. Maybe it was time for Harry to try and tell Hermione how he felt about her, they had been best friends for six years and it only seemed reasonable for them to try a relationship.

"I better go find Cedric; it's almost time for us to meet up."

Harry left the common room and walked around Hogwarts trying to find Cedric, he found him hanging around the library. Cedric greeted Harry but continued on thinking; Harry wanted to know what he was thinking but knew if Cedric wanted him to know then he would tell him.

"So Cedric. Hermione, Ron and I were wondering if you wanted to hang with us around the lake. Rena wanted to show us something and she gave Hermione permission to show you." Harry cursed himself as it sounded all wrong but he did notice that as soon as he mentioned Rena Cedric's attention focused on him.

"What do you mean?" Ever since Cedric met Serena he was always thinking about her one way or another.

"She has this secret, one that I'm not gonna tell you with all these people around but Rena said she'd be okay with letting you in on it." Harry said in a hushed whisper. "We're meeting down at the lake in about five minutes, do you want to come or not?"

"Yes."

!###!

Cedric and Harry walked down to the lake together; it was a while before they spotted the rest of the group. They were on the other side of the lake so they walked over there talking about various classes. Hermione, Ron and Serena were waiting for them, Serena looked apprehensive and worried but relaxed a little as she saw both Harry and Cedric arriving. Harry noticed that her robes had changed from barely fitting her to fitting her, which looked much more comfortable. Harry noticed how skinny Serena looked and was concerned about that.

"Okay so um let's do this." Serena said. She concentrated on how it felt when she turned into her Animagus form; it was an odd feeling but relaxing was something that Serena found hard to do sometimes. Soon Serena knew that she was in her Animagus, the reactions to this were ones that she had expected. Cedric, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all had looks of shock on their faces. Serena's for was a very beautiful Animagus, she was a deep black color with just the tip of her tail a pure white color as well as her paws, it seemed that her front legs had various white lines going up and down on them. Harry was the first to recover and he bent down to her eye level.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Harry exclaimed. She barked and nudged Harry, who laughed.

"You look beautiful!" Hermione said, she sat on the ground next to Harry and petted Serena.

Ron didn't say anything but sat on a rock near them, Cedric went ahead and sat down on the ground with Hermione and Harry.

"Is it really you Rena?" Cedric couldn't help but ask; he had heard of Animagus before but had never actually met one and was fascinated by her. The dog before him nodded her head, seeming to answer his question.

"All Animagus have names, Rena's Animagus form doesn't seem to have a name but maybe we could help her with that." Hermione explained.

Serena was getting restless from staying in one spot so she took off running around the lake a few times, leaving the rest of the group to ponder the girl they had just met. Hermione found that she really like the girl, Serena was one of the few girls who didn't pick on her and knew that in time the two of them will become close friends. Harry was thinking about how great Serena was for Hermione and how protective he felt towards her, almost like a brother would for his sister. It was odd for him but he shrugged the feeling off. Cedric's train of thought was different, he was thinking about how graceful Serena was and how she looked so free. Cedric knew that he had a small crush on her and was wondering if maybe it would turn into something more with time. Ron's thoughts weren't even on Serena, they were thinking about a way to sneak back into the kitchen to get more food. Though he knew he wouldn't be able to use Harry's cloak. Finally she arrived, barely out of breathe, transforming back into Serena as she ran.

"Sorry, I never like to stay in one place very long. I'm very energetic as my Animagus." Serena's smile didn't really reach her eyes.

"It's fine." Harry chuckled. "Um, Rena I actually was wondering if I could tell my godfather that you're an Animagus? He's one too and might be interested in meeting you, he could also help with your name."

Serena thought about it for a few minutes, it would be nice to meet another Animagus besides herself. After finding a book back in Italy about Animagus Serena had taken it upon herself to become one, going through the process alone. No one had been with her during it, not that she had minded it but she still wanted to know what it was like for others.

"Okay."

It was then decided that Harry and Hermione would write to Sirius and tell him about Serena. It was getting close to curfew so the gang decided it was time to go back to their dorms. Each of the students said good bye to one another they parted their ways. Serena went to bed, hoping that she wouldn't have any nightmares. Hermione went to bed with a smile on her face; today had been an interesting day.

**So, as of right now I updated everything and am working on the other chapters as well as my other stories. I am going through them and making corrections and such. After I finish with all my stories I will work on new chapters, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and such!**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

Hermione woke up to someone shaking her furiously. The first thoughts that entered her mind was that something had happened to Harry, though when she opened her eyes Hermione saw Lavender Brown was the one waking her. Quickly she got up, making sure she knew where her wand was and looked around. Padma Patil was holding down a thrashing Serena who looked paler than usual, which would be translucent.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked walking the few feet over to Serena's bed.

"We don't know, all we know is its one o'clock in the morning and she has been like this for who knows how long. The screaming stopped a while ago but she won't stop thrashing." Lavender said. The young blonde thought that her new roommate was nice, though she was quite but in an observing everything as it happens kind of way so it was a shock to see her like this.

"Okay, I'll get her down to the commons area so she won't disturb anyone and you can get back to sleep."

Lavender nodded and Padma let go of Serena, her thrashing only got worse. Hermione sighed and using a simple levitation spell she levitated Serena down to the common room. Hermione placed Serena on the couch. She had calmed down a lot during the trip down and was only whimpering. After Hermione whispered calming words of comfort Serena seemed to wake up on her own, they also heard footsteps coming from the boy's dormitory. Hermione smiled when she saw that is was Harry, his hair even messier from sleep.

"Harry what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep; I just had this nagging sense to come down to the common room." Harry said. "Is everything alright?"

"Just had a nightmare is all." Serena said, dismissing it as if it were nothing.

"Rena, you never told us why you became an Animagus." Hermione prodded gently. Serena sighed; she knew it was something that would come out sooner or later.

"My father is in politics, big time. I don't follow what type or anything but he is popular and powerful but we are lucky enough to not be stuck up." Serena started one of her painful explanations of her past. "It was roughly three years ago when I came across the book, just something from a used bookstore that they wanted to get rid of. I put it aside and focused on my studies, also trying to keep away from the prying eyes called the paparazzi. The paparazzi loved me for some reason; I almost never went out and was very introverted so on the rare occasion I did go out they went nuts. Soon my parents wanted me to be more involved with my dad's job and that meant going out more. The paparazzi wouldn't stop, they attacked me but not on purpose and soon they started stalking me. I know it seems outlandish but there were people who became obsessed with me. So I picked up the book on Animagus and started the process in becoming one. It was a way to be free. That's all I truly wanted was freedom. My parents don't even know about my Animagus form."

"I'm sorry Rena." Harry said. He knew what it was like to have everyone wanting to know your every move and how being famous can be really annoying and suffocating.

"It's fine, I've learned to deal with it." Serena looked around, not really seeing the common room. "I have to ask, do you think Ron will blab to everyone about my secret?"

"No, I don't think that but if you do then maybe you should talk to him." Harry said.

"It's nothing against him; I just don't want people knowing about me." Serena thought about it for a few seconds.

"How about I go up and get a book to read? You and I can just sit around here until we fall asleep." Hermione said.

Rena's smile was one of a ghost, it looked like it was there yet was hollow. "Okay, that's fine with me."

Hermione quickly ran up to the girls dorm to get one of her many books. Harry stayed where he was but looked at Serena, studying her unintentionally. The look in her eyes was a haunting look, one that suggested she had been through horrible things. She did look rather skinny, although by the looks of that slap Harry had a feeling that Serena was stronger than she looked.

"Rena?" Serena looked up from where she was staring at her hands. "What job does your dad have?"

"He's basically the Italian version of your Minister of Magic." Serena said softly, she hated talking about her dad's job even though she loved her dad.

"So that's why you're constantly in the spotlight." Harry stated.

"Yeah, he's very charismatic but has an amazing character to back it up. My dad is passionate about his job and always stands up for stuff that isn't right or fair. People say he's the best minister Italy has ever had." Serena smiled her ghost smile. Even then Harry could tell Serena loved her father.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child." Serena sighed, as though it was painful to talk about.

"I'm an only child; in fact I don't have any family." Harry said. He almost felt like he had to explain his whole history to Serena.

"Yes, I've heard of your story." Serena said simply. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Harry thought about everything for a few seconds and then his eyes brightened and he smiled softly. "Serena, do you want to be my little sister?"

Serena looked at him, confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, since we don't have any siblings we can be each other's. I can look out for you and you can come to me with advice if you need any. I know we're not related or anything but all the same." Harry shrugged. Serena smiled her ghost smile though for the first time it seemed slightly more solid.

"I'd like that."

Hermione made sure that her feet were loud enough to catch Harry and Serena's attention so it would look like she didn't in fact listen in on their conversation. Harry looked up almost instantly followed by Serena's eyes flickering towards Hermione. She was carrying a book that looked like it weighed less than a feather. Harry was surprised that she was carrying such a light book.

"I bought this book a while ago back in Diagon Alley. It said that there were only four in existence." Hermione said in a hushed whisper. "There's one in Gringotts, one in Italy, one in the Ministry, and finally my copy."

"What's the book about?" It had to be important if there were only four copies published, Harry thought.

"It's called The Founder's Children. I've skimmed through it and it's scarcely about the founders of Hogwarts but more about these prophecies or predictions that each founder made about who their child would be and then one they made together."

"Founder's Children?" Harry and Serena asked together. Hermione laughed at the two of them.

"Yes, the Founders of Hogwarts said that their magic would be passed down not to their blood children but children that they deem worthy to carry on their legacy. Before they died each founder made a prediction of who their child would be and then they made a prediction together." Hermione explained. "There are vaults in Gringotts that have everything the Founders gave their children once they passed. If someone suspects they are a founders' child then they go to Gringotts, if you can get into the vault then you are in fact the founders' child."

"What happens when you're a founder's child?" Serena asked.

"You gain their powers, their assets, and their blood." Harry and Serena's faces scrunched up in confusion. "That means you actually become related to one of the founders."

"Wow that sounds cool." Harry said.

"Listen to one of the predictions, this is the one they made as a whole;" Hermione said. "The Founders Children

_The Children of their founders shall come together to face a new evil_

_One that they never even considered to be their enemy_

_Trust very few for you never know who is truly on the heir's side._

_Only one side will come out the winner and be it the heirs only the fates know._

_With the knowledge of Ravenclaw, the loyalty of Hufflepuff, the courageousness_

_Of Gryffindor, and the cunning ways of Slytherin together the heirs shall_

_Prevail."_

Serena, Hermione, and Harry were silent for a few minutes. Each was going over what they just heard in their minds.

"Do you think that's already happened? People have already claimed the founders' vaults and this has happened." Harry wondered.

"I was curious about that as well but the book said that it's charmed so if the founders' children do claim their rightful powers then the book will change to state the fact." Hermione said thumbing through the book.

"Can I hear the ones about the individual founders?" Serena asked. Hermione nodded.

_'Salazar Slytherin_

_Born on foreign lands,_

_Of charming languages and cunning ways_

_With skin that's scared and weald's the sword_

_The heir of Slytherin shall be one with these attributes._

_People will fear, yet the heir is good. Not like the Slytherins_

_Who have come in the past._

_Slytherin and Hufflepuff shall unit to form a bond of heavens_

_Delight. Known to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw whose friendships to Slytherin's_

_Will be powerful and none can break the bond of the heirs._

_The Slytherin heir shall have visions of the future,_

_A worthy ally and a fearful enemy, the Slytherin heir will reclaim and rebuild the name_

_Of Salazar Slytherin._

_Godric Gryffindor_

_Of bravery this heir comes, of death he's made whole_

_A hero amongst many though he has many foes._

_Watchful and courageous the heir has faced many dangers_

_Godric Gryffindor blessed this heir for he had to face_

_Many trials that were unfair. The sword of Gryffindor and the phoenix_

_Are but of two helpful things that will help conquer the enemy._

_Trust the spies who have many an information for the heir._

_Ravenclaw and Gryffindor shall be united in a bond that will be the heavens_

_Delight and no one can separate them, for it would equal death._

_A worthy ally and a fearful enemy, the Gryffindor heir will help change the world._

_Helga Hufflepuff_

_Loyal to the end of death he was saved. Quiet and charming_

_The heir will be known for much more than being loyal._

_Supportive of the Slytherin heir, Helpful towards Gryffindor, and_

_Opinionated yet an insight for Ravenclaw. The heir of Hufflepuff will be_

_The one no one suspects, a person in the background yet with_

_Potential unmatched._

_The stars will guide the heir; Hogwarts will be attuned to all four, the secrets_

_That have been hidden for centuries will finally be revealed._

_Hufflepuff and Slytherin shall be united in a bond that will be the heaven's_

_Delight. The heirs friendship will be one everyone knows, respects, and fears._

_Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Intellectual beyond compare, a beauty that is hidden behind doubt._

_Tender heart and compassionate soul_

_Rowena Ravenclaw blessed this heir with all of her knowledge._

_Graceful with wand work and a friend to all creatures_

_This heir is one of skill and determination_

_Gryffindor and Ravenclaw shall be united in a bond to the heaven's delight._

_The heirs shall change the future.'_

"Do you think." Serena paused. "That one of them might have to do with each of us?"

Harry and Hermione looked at Serena in shock; Serena took the book from Hermione and turned it to one of the pages.

"'Born on foreign lands' could have to deal with me, and I'm scared." Serena looked down. "A-and, I think those nightmares I have just might be visions of the future."

"I think maybe that could be a possibility." Hermione said slowly, her mind turning rabidly. "Well, maybe the Gryffindor's prediction is about Harry."

"Me?" Harry said.

"Think about it, 'Of bravery this heir comes, of death he's made whole'." Hermione said. "When you defeated Voldemort and that piece of his soul was destroyed from your scar then essentially you were made whole."

"That does make sense, and so does all the other things, from what I've read." Serena said.

"Well then Hermione must be the Ravenclaw heir or whatever." Harry said just to put her on the spot light but he actually did think she was. "You have the smarts and you doubt your beauty a lot, plus you have tons of compassion!"

"Ha, well who's Hufflepuff?" Hermione asked.

"Cedric." Serena looked down. Her eyes, for the first time that Harry and Hermione noticed anyways, showed sparks of fear and worry. "I didn't realize this until you were reading Slytherin but I've seen this before in my dream. Sometimes I don't remember what my dreams are until they happen but if they're really powerful then I do remember. This is one that I didn't remember until now. We were talking and it was decided that this weekend we go to Gringotts while the rest are in Hogsmeade."

Serena waited, even though she had never told anyone about her dreams she always knew that if she did Serena would be ridiculed and tortured for her ability, the words never came. She looked up and saw that both Gryffindors had huge smiles on their faces.

"That's awesome Rena! Do you know how we get to Gringotts or anything like that?" Hermione asked. Serena shook her head gently, yawning a bit.

"No, what I've figured out so far is the things that are meant to happen and can't be changed are the visions that I forget but remember at a later date. The ones that can be changed and need to are the ones that I remember the best." Serena explained.

"Ah, so how about during breakfast we ask Cedric if he wants to come with us to Gringotts." Hermione asked. Harry got a smirk on his face as an idea came to him.

"Okay but Rena has to ask him and if he asks why then she has to explain everything." Serena pouted but you could tell that she was slowly gaining more emotion back into her eyes.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

After a few more hours of talking the three of them went up to each of their dorms to get ready for the next day. Serena was looking forward to the classes, back in Italy she was one of the best students because she spent so much time focusing on her studies instead of social things, but she wasn't looking forward to talking to Cedric. She liked Cedric, she didn't have a problem with him, and that was the problem. Back in Italy Serena had never had a boyfriend or even been interested in having a boyfriend, though she had crushes, so this was all new to her and it almost frightened her. After Serena put on her baggy robes she went back downstairs, more students had started waking up but it was still early.

Hermione and Harry met up with Serena and together they headed down to the Great Hall.

"There's Cedric."

Serena turned to see Cedric sitting with the Hufflepuffs, the feelings of nervousness swept through her as Hermione gave Serena a gentle nudge in his direction. Serena walked quickly over to Cedric's table, never pausing or hesitating because she knew that if she did Serena would have turned around and wouldn't have looked back. Serena tapped Cedric gently on the shoulder once she got up to where he sat at the Hufflepuff table; he turned around and smiled at her.

"Hello Rena, is everything okay?" Cedric asked.

"Um, sort of. Can I maybe talk to you somewhere privately?" Serena asked.

"Sure." Serena grabbed an apple as she and Cedric walked out of the Great Hall and into an unused classroom. Casting her strongest privacy spells Serena sat on top of one of the desks and pulled out The Founder's Children book that Hermione lent her to show Cedric.

"Hermione showed me this book called The Founder's Children; we believe that each of these predictions has to do with us. I'm Slytherin, Hermione's Ravenclaw, Harry's Gryffindor, and." Serena took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I'm pretty sure your Hufflepuff's Child."

"What?" Serena showed Cedric all the passages, highlighting the points as to why he would be Hufflepuff and also explaining what it meant to be a Founder's Child. By the time she was done Cedric looked dazed.

"You okay?" Cedric looked down at Serena; the more she talked the more she finally got comfortable with Cedric. He treated her with respect, when she told him about her visions of the future he didn't laugh at her, and had a calming effect on Serena. So she was no longer nervous and more relaxed with him.

"Yeah, just a lot to process." Serena nodded, understanding completely.

"What are you doing this Hogsmeade weekend?" Serena asked.

"Nothing really, I was just going to wonder around maybe join some friends." Cedric shrugged.

"We're going to go to Hogsmeade and from there Hermione, Harry, and I are going to apparate to Diagon Alley and then to Gringotts." Serena explained. "There we'll claim the Founder's Children and see if we truly are the Children. We want you to come and claim Hufflepuff."

"How are we going to apparate? Won't people recognize us?" Cedric's mind was reeling with all the information.

"Please, in Italy you don't need an apparation license. Once you turn thirteen you can apparate where ever you want." Serena looked amused, she still had her haunted look but there was a dull spark in her eyes. "Also you can charm our appearances to make us look different though once we enter Gringotts they will fade away."

"Are you more advanced back in Italy?" Cedric questioned. Cedric noticed that sometimes when you talked to Serena it was almost like talking to a ghost; there was someone there but not a whole person. She reverted back to that ghost when Cedric mentioned her studies.

"It's complicated, I never advanced a grade like I could but I was capable of doing spells that were well beyond my years. Though my c-cousin C-Carmon." Serena seemed to struggle a bit with saying her cousin's name. "Was better at school than I ever was."

"Was?"

"Are you coming to Gringotts or not?" Serena snapped. A flash of the girl who stood up to Malfoy stood before Cedric before backing down, guilt flooding her eyes. "Sorry."

"It's fine, yes I would like to come with you guys to Gringotts."

"Okay then, we should get to class."

Serena hopped off of the desk she was sitting on and walked away before Cedric could say another word. Classes at Hogwarts were considerably different than at Roma, they didn't have any gym like classes except for Defense though the subject didn't even have a good teacher, though Charms was still one of her favorites. Transfigurations class was nice; Professor McGonagall was a nice but firm teacher and reminded Serena of one of her teachers back in Italy. History of Magic was in fact boring and Serena almost fell asleep if not for the fact that Hermione and Harry were in the class with her, in fact they were pretty much in all of her classes. When it came time for Potions Serena was excited, she had always done well in Potions, besides Defense and Charms. So she was chatting lively with Hermione as they walked into the dungeon. Hermione sat with Neville, Serena noted that he was fairly shy but rather nice, since Harry had offered to sit with Serena in Potions. When the Potions teacher walked in, his black capes billowing in the nonexistent wind. His hair looked like it was slicked back with some sort of oil and he had a large nose.

"That's our Potions professor?" Serena asked surprised. Harry nodded with a small frown on his face.

"Yeah, that's Severus Snape. He's a real git that one, word of warning though is that he favors Slytherin and hates Gryffindor." Serena shook her head, they had Potions with the Slytherin and Malfoy was there looking as smug as ever, though it was hard for someone to look smug with a bruise the shape of a hand print on your cheek. Harry, Hermione, and Serena all had a good laugh at that.

"We have a new student today class; her name is Serena De Luca. De Luca, why don't you come up here and show us how people in Italy brew their Potions?" Professor Snape sneered. Serena sighed and gathered up her things ignoring the comments and whispers coming from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. She got up to where Snape had conjured a table in the front of the room so everyone could watch.

"Any preference on the potion Professor?" Serena asked focusing on organizing her supplies.

"Just don't mess it up."

Serena managed not to roll her eyes. Not wanting to show off Serena decided to brew a simple Italian healing potion that her mother taught her, it had been passed down in her family for quite some time. Adding all of the ingredients she stirred it clockwise three times then counter-clockwise four times. Serena watched it turn from a bubble gum pink to a light red, she had done it perfectly. Snape looked down and his eyes widened slightly.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's an Italian healing potion. The recipe has been passed down in my family for generations. It can heal most sicknesses, cuts, though it doesn't really work on curses." Serena explained as she bottled the potion. "All natural too."

"Humph." Snape didn't say another word and Serena gathered up everything.

Potions passed without any other incidents, though Snape did end up finding ways to deduct points from both Harry and Serena even though they were doing everything right. Malfoy tried to accuse Serena of cheating but that ended up backfiring on him with his potion somehow bubbling over. Serena felt that overall Hogwarts had some positives but Roma was better, though she may be slightly biased.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter, simple as that.**

The day had come, Serena, Harry, Hermione, and Cedric were all going to Hogsmeade so that they could apparate to Gringotts. Serena was nervous about the claiming while Harry, Hermione, and Cedric were nervous about sneaking away. Though Serena had full confidence that they wouldn't get caught. The journey to Hogsmeade was silent, Serena and Hermione both brought books to read while Cedric and Harry settled for just staring out the window. Once there Serena, Harry, Hermione, and Cedric found a secluded place so they could perform the correct charms and apparate. Serena changed both her and Harry's hair to a light blond color with light brown highlights and brown eyes. Cedric changed his hair into a black hair with brown almost black eyes and then changed Hermione's hair to a darker brown with gray eyes. Serena also cast a powerful disillusion spell on Harry's scar, no one could tell that he even had one. Serena grabbed on to Hermione while Cedric grabbed on to Harry, silently they apparated to Diagon Alley. Quickly they entered Gringotts, Serena felt the charms lift instantly. Harry directed them over to a goblin that he must've been familiar with.

"Mr. Potter, I'm surprised to see you here. Is there anything you need?" The goblin asked. Serena looked around to make sure no own was listening in.

"Yes, we were wondering if we could talk to you in private?" Harry asked politely.

"Come along." The goblin, who Serena found out was named Griphook, took them to a private room where he cast strong privacy spells.

"You are aware of the Founder's Children correct?" Serena asked as she sat down.

"Ms. De Luca, all goblins everywhere know about the Founder's Children." Griphook said almost amused. "Why do you ask?"

"I have attributes that would lead my friends and I here to believe that I am Slytherin's Child." Serena started to explain looking Griphook in the eyes. "Harry has attributes of Gryffindor, Hermione has attributes of Ravenclaw, and Cedric has attributes of Hufflepuff."

"Why are you different than any other people that have tried to claim the Founder's Children?" This was a question that Griphook had to ask, although he fully believed that these four teens sitting in his office just might be the Children.

"We have no ill intent." Hermione said. "The prophecy states something about a new evil, we want to help."

"Then come with me."

Griphook led them down a long hall to a door that looked like it hadn't been opened in ages.

"This is the first step. If each of you can open the door and get through then you can start the process of claiming the Founder's Children." Griphook said. "I wish you luck."

He left and Harry decided to go first. He took a deep breath and placed his hand on the door knob, turning it slowly Harry opened the door. Shocked he stepped in, the door slammed shut behind him. Serena went next, she went quickly as the same thing happened with her as it did with Harry. Hermione and Cedric both repeated the process. All four teens were stunned to find themselves in a pitch black room with just a spot light on a wooden stand that held a plain basin filled with a shimmering liquid and a dagger. Serena seemed to know what to do, she walked towards the basin and grabbed the dagger with her left hand. Hermione watched with fascination but also with a hint of fear, she had watched Serena in class and knew that Serena was right handed. Without flinching Serena slit her palm and let the blood drip into the basin. It started shimmering and turned a dark emerald color. A door appeared, it had an intricate S carved into it. Shrugging her shoulders Serena stepped forward and the door opened. Harry went next, he did the same as Serena with the dagger although flinched as the knife cut his skin. It started shimmering then turned into a deep red color. A door appeared just like the last only with a G, Harry walked in the door. Cedric went next, flinching slightly he watched as the liquid turned yellow. The door that appeared had an intricate H just like the others. That left Hermione. She repeated the step, watching as tit shimmered into a deep blue color. Same as the others the door appeared with a R on it.

"How did we get here?" Harry asked as he looked around. They were in Griphook's office although Harry was pretty sure the last time he was awake they were in a dark room with a basin.

"I have no clue." A voice said. Harry, Hermione, and Cedric's heads whipped around to where the voice came from. Serena sat on the floor looking different than from when they first entered into Gringotts. No longer were her eyes devoid of emotion but held a mischievous glint, confidence, and happiness. Her voice also changed, it was more confident and had a sarcastic undertone to it plus Serena's gentle Italian accent.

"I believe I can explain Lord Potter, Lady De Luca." Serena looked at Griphook in confusion but smiled as she saw the goblin standing behind him.

"_Veloce-cuore! Cosa ci fai qui!" _Serena asked the goblin whose name translated into Fastheart. He smiled at her, he had known the girl since she was just a few months old and had known her parents for about the same time as well.

_"I tuoi genitori mi ha mandato per aiutare. Va bene se si parla inglese? Non voglio confondere i tuoi amici."_ Fastheart chuckled. Harry looked to Hermione for translation.

"Serena was surprised to find Fastheart here and asked why. He said that her parents sent him to help and also asked if they could speak English as he didn't want to confuse us." Hermione said smiling.

"So can you please tell us what just happened?" Cedric asked, he saw changes in everyone and knew that he must've had changes to himself as well.

"Ah yes. You four were accepted as the Founder's Children." Griphook said. "Lady De Luca if you look at your arm you should find your mark that confirms you are indeed Slytherin's child."

Serena lifted up her left sleeve, on her forearm seemingly out of no where a thick line started and wrapped around her arm three times before it glided down the back of her hand stopping just before her left middle finger. The mark was a dark emerald color.

"Lady Granger, on the inside of your right wrist you should find a raven that is of a dark blue color." True to Fastheart's words there was a small raven right where he said it would be. "Lord Diggory on the left side of your chest is a badger that is a black color. Lord Potter on your right side of your chest you have a lion that is a deep crimson color."

"These mark you as the Founder's Children and show that you have truly inherited their magic. Also you will have complete control over Hogwarts and its wards, once you guys graduate you four will be the Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts." Griphook explained. "You four are also essentially the richest wizards and witches in Britain."

"Wow." Hermione breathed. Harry looked at her, like Serena she looked different. More self-confident, happy about herself as well as this air around the both of them that seemed to radiate power and demanded respect. Cedric also had changes about him as well, confidence was once again in his eyes and the hollowness was gone. The same power and respect that radiated from Serena and Hermione also radiated from Cedric.

"Yes, I shall give you folders so that you can look them over. You have many businesses that you own, including Hogwarts and some in the muggle world." Fastheart explained. He handed them the folder, Harry owned the most properties since Griphook combined his Gryffindor properties plus his parents properties as well though Serena did have quite a few properties. Each Founder left the Children four houses each in different countries. They also owned an island just off the coast of Italy, Serena was excited to look into that.

"Now we need to discuss your abilities." Griphook said. "You all are now skilled in occumlency, though Serena is now skilled in legilimency. Actually between the four of you, you can choose to hear each other's thoughts. Though Lord Potter and Lady Granger can't help but hear each other's thoughts, the same goes for Lady De Luca and Lord Diggory."

"May I ask why?" Serena asked.

"You are bonded to Lord Diggory." Cedric and Serena's eyes widened. They looked at each other but then looked away, blushing slightly. "It starts as friendship but on your own terms progresses to something much more powerful and beautiful. The same goes for you two Lord Potter, Lady Granger."

"It's on are time?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. As for the rest of your abilities, we'll start with Lady Serena." Fastheart said. "I know that you are an Animagus but you are a very rare form. You can transform into anything, be it land or air or water. You can use wandless magic as well as silent castings. Your occumlency shield can be stretched out to others who don't have one or if their's is not strong enough. Your visions are in fact precognitive and they'll get stronger, you can call upon them at will."

"So you mean Mezza isn't my only form?" Serena was almost bouncing in place. Harry and Hermione smiled at the young witch, this girl was different from the one who they had first met. She was happier and for that both Harry and Hermione were happy.

"Yes, because of that you will now carry superhuman reflexes along with enhanced vision, strength, and senses." Serena's smile widened.

"Lord Potter, you now have the ability to create illusions in peoples' minds as well as outside of them. You can get past any shield except for the other Children. The same occumlency shield ability to stretch that Lady De Luca has is something that you have, in fact you all can do it as well. Something that you can all do is wandless magic and silent spell casting." Griphook explained. "Lady Granger, you now have the ability to sense people's emotions and to control them. You can plant emotions into their heads and what not as well. Lord Diggory, you can sense auras from both people and objects. You can detect if an object or person is cursed or not as well as get rid of it. We at Gringotts have goblins that can see auras so I shall give you one of our books to use as a guide."

"Griphook?" The goblin turned to Serena. "Why can't we hear each other right now?"

"You haven't excepted your rings yet." Griphook produced a set of rings. "These are the Founder's rings. You may wear them on any finger or hand you wish but they are most commonly worn on your right ring finger." Serena looked down at her hand, she already wore a ring that her parents gave her on her right pointer finger. It was a thin gold band with a small sapphire, inside the sapphire was the De Luca symbol which had blooming Allium neapolitanums and DeL.

"So if we accept the rings then we accept the blood and the powers?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Fastheart said. He handed them each a ring. Harry was given a silver ring that was masculine, it held a ruby and inside the ruby was the Gryffindor symbol. Cedric was given a ring much like Harry's only it held a yellowish gemstone Griphook called citrine with the Hufflepuff symbol inside. Serena's ring was more feminine with a small silver band that held an emerald with the Slytherin symbol. Hermione's was the same style as Serena's only it held a dark London blue topaz with the Ravenclaw symbol inside. "Each of you hold out your hands."

"Lady De Luca please place your Slytherin ring on your right ring finger." Serena did as she was told. "Lady Granger please place your Ravenclaw ring on your right finger."

Hermione did as she was told, then Cedric and finally Harry.

"Congratulations. You now officially the Founder's Children."

_'Can you hear me?'_ Cedric thought. Harry and Hermione were trying it out as well.

_'This is too cool.' _Serena said through her mind. She was itching to try out different forms besides Mezza.

"We better get going, we've been gone for a while though I don't thing anyone will have noticed." Hermione said looking at her muggle watch she charmed to work.

"Before you go I would like you four to know, your bonds will only get stronger with time. Lady De Luca and Lord Diggory as well as Lord Potter and Lady Granger will soon be able to sense each others emotions and seek out contact from one another. The Heaven's have blessed you for in your bonds, I wish you luck." Fastheart let the words sink in.

The four teens left and as soon as they were out of Gringotts Harry tested his new found illusion abilities and made sure no one saw them as Serena and Cedric apparated them back to Hogsmeade. The Professors that were chaperoning seemed to not notice that they were gone though Ron and Ginny, who Serena was told was Ron's little sister, gave them suspicious looks. As they were walking back to Hogwarts Ron and Ginny caught up to the small group.

"Harry, Hermione! Where were you guys? We looked everywhere for ya." Ron exclaimed. Harry and Hermione were trying to come up with explanations through their connection but Serena beat them to it.

"I love forests, especially during the winter so Harry and Hermione offered to show me around so I wouldn't get lost. Cedric joined as well." Serena innocently explained.

"What's so great about forests?" Ginny grumbled. Hermione could clearly see that she was upset about Harry not hanging out with her as well as jealous about something. Without thinking about it Hermione and Serena both reached for their bond's hands. Hermione reached for Harry's and Serena reached for Cedric's. Both girls had slight blushes as the guys looked down at their clasped hands and smiled at them. Cedric pulled Serena closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Their beautiful." Serena answered her rhetorical question simply. "Anyways by the time we get back it should be time for lunch, which I'm grateful for. I'm hungry."

Cedric frowned, he noticed that Serena didn't eat a breakfast. In fact the past few days he watched her Cedric noticed that Serena hardly ate anything at all.

Serena was right, by the time everyone came back it was time for lunch. Instead of going over to the Hufflepuff table like he did everyday Cedric decided to stay with Serena, one to make sure she got something decent to eat but also because he truly liked her company. Serena was looking around when she seemed to spot someone she knew, her eyes seemed to light up with recognition. She ran over to the Ravenclaw table with Cedric and the rest of the group followed her.

"Luna!" Serena called. The blonde haired girl turned from her seat, she had heard a familiar sounding voice calling her name and was surprised to see one of her old childhood friends.

"Serena! Oh my gosh, when you said in your last letter that you were transferring to a different school for your sixth year you didn't tell me it was going to be Hogwarts!" Luna exclaimed. "No wonder there were Singing Crumples outside my window!"

"I'm terribly sorry I didn't inform you, I thought it would be a nice surprise." Serena smiled sheepishly. Luna laughed at her friend, she hadn't seen her in ages and it was a relief from the bullies that still resided.

"It's fine, I'm just happy that I get to see you more often." Harry, Hermione, and Cedric seemed lost as the two girls talked though no one noticed that the Great Hall was almost silent. That was because no one ever really talked to Loony Lovegood. When Serena heard those thoughts through her new found legilimency, she hadn't quite gotten control of not reading peoples thoughts, Serena was furious. There were only a few people who weren't cruel to Luna and those were the Founder's Children, people who didn't associate with her, and Neville Longbottom!

"Harry, Hermione, Cedric, if I promise to explain everything can we go somewhere else before I lose it?" Serena asked, her sapphire blue eyes blazing with furry. "Luna can come too, as well as…"

Harry caught on before anyone else, he looked over and saw Neville looking at what was going on with nothing but curiosity.

"Neville!" Harry called. The shy Gryffindor looked at Harry, confusion evident in his eyes. "Come with us."

Albus Dumbledore sat watching the scene with interest, he had never seen these young teens together before today and now here they were creating a small scene in his Hall. Albus knew he would have to look into what they were up to during their Hogsmeade trip.

"Where are we going?" Cedric asked. That thought was on everyone's mind though once Harry showed the others where they were going he understood. Though Luna and Neville were still in the dark.

"We're going to the Room of Requirements." Harry said for Luna and Neville's benefit. Serena smiled slightly at Harry having to speak out loud but then again she was still pissed off. The RoR had transformed itself into something similar to the Gryffindor common room except that it was decorated in all of the house colors. Harry and Hermione sat on one of the couches as Luna and Neville took a seat on the other. Serena stayed standing though she hovered next to Cedric who sat on a single chair.

"Why did you bring us here Rena?" Luna asked.

"To explain what happened to us today and my thoughts on some situations." Serena said sitting on the edge of Cedric's chair.

"Why did you ask me to come?" Neville asked.

"I'll get to that eventually." Serena went into an explanation of what happened at Gringotts to day, even able to produce her memories into Luna and Neville's mind. Once they knew everything and the FC's knew that Luna and Neville could be trusted Serena continued with what she wanted to say. "I haven't actually gotten a hold on this whole legilimency thing quite worked out and I was able to read a lot of people's minds. Not a whole lot of people were really fond of Luna and it pissed me off. The only person besides us who cared about my friend is you Neville."

"Thank you." Luna said coming over and hugging Serena. Serena hugged Luna back fiercely before returning to the conversation at hand.

"At Roma we have advanced Defense classes and strict but amazing Gym classes, forgive me if I'm wrong but I have yet to see some kind of exercise program." Serena started looking at everyone.

"What's your point?" Hermione asked curious.

"I think we should train, though not in this room since this is a popular place for students. Hermione you can come up with a schedule and things for us to work on while I find a place for us to train if everyone's okay with that." Cedric took Serena's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"That sound's like a good idea." Harry said.

"Great, I'm going to look around and see if I can find a place for us to train." Serena jumped off her seat. Cedric got up and followed Serena out of the room.

"So, what's it like?" Serena looked at him confused. "At Roma."

"Honestly?" Cedric nodded. "I love it there, at Roma I was treated like just another student and not the Minister's daughter. The classes there were great, challenging though I loved every second of it. The teachers and my old classmates were like my family."

"You must've hated to leave."

"Yes I did, Italy is and always will be my home though I felt that I had to leave." Serena sighed. "I didn't have very many friends so I don't have to worry about keeping in touch with them."

"Well you have Hermione, Luna, Harry, Neville, and me now." Serena didn't say anything but wandered off to the left, Cedric decided to stay and continue walking down the hall but made sure he knew where Serena was.

"Cedric?" A new voice called. Cedric knew that voice and sighed, slightly glad that Serena had somehow disappeared.

"Hello Cho." He said politely.

"What are you doing here in the halls?" Cho had seen him with the new girl and as soon as she walked off Cho had gone up to Cedric.

"I'm walking around with Serena." A slight smile came snuck on his lips as he mentioned his bondmate. Cedric knew that he was falling faster for the petite Italian girl and knew that without a doubt that she would soon have his heart.

"Cedric, I know we've broken up but I think you had the wrong idea." Cho came closer to Cedric. "We belong together."

"No we don't actually. I'm sorry to tell you but Serena and I are bonded, it may start out as friendship but eventually it will turn out to be a strong relationship full of love." Cedric said full of conviction, he knew that Serena had heard Cho's declaration that he and her 'belonged together' and wanted to put that thought out of his ex's mind. Without another word Cho spun around and glared at the Slytherin heir while walking off.

"Did you mean that?" Serena asked.

"Yes of course I do." Cedric and Serena smiled timidly at each other.

"I found a place that we can train. It's totally untraceable and prefect for us, we just need to clean it up a bit." Serena took off with Cedric trailing behind to show him their soon to be training room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me**_ **_= not the owner of the Harry Potter Universe._**

"You are absolutely right Rena, this place is perfect for us to use!" Harry exclaimed as he looked around. It was big enough that they could build a dueling area with enough room for a study place and a potions lab. The portrait that had let them in had swore to them that it would neither tell Albus about what they were doing or let any student in.

"Thank you, I believe the castle actually helped me find this place." Serena smiled. "Hey do you think I could try out some Animagus forms?"

"Go for it." Hermione sat on a chair that seemed to be falling apart.

Serena thought about what to change into and then concentrated for a few seconds before changing into a beautiful hawk. Spreading her wings the hawk took off and flew around the room at an alarming speed before perching on Harry's awaiting hand.

"What next?" Harry asked. The bird tipped it's head and then jumped off of Harry's hand changing into a pure black cat, though like Mezza had lines on both her front paws.

"Serena you look adorable!" Luna giggled. If the cat who was Serena could roll her eyes then she would. After pouncing around as a cat Serena changed back into human.

"What should I call all of my forms? I feel as though they need a separate name besides Mezza since Mezza was my first form."

"How about Meadow?" Hermione suggested.

"I like that."

Before anyone else could say anything they were surprised when they heard a quiet 'pop'. Serena was then introduced to the energetic house elf named Dobby.

"Mistress Serena Missus Kitty Kat would like to see you for it is of the utmost important." Dobby said. Serena frowned.

"Do you know why Dobby?" Dobby shook his head.

"Dobby only knows that he is supposed to take Mistress Serena to Missus Kitty Kat's office." Serena sighed and grabbed hold of Dobby's small hand.

"Thank you Dobby." Professor McGonagall said as both the elf and her new student appeared in her office. She was upset to know that the reason was she was here was not to be told good news.

"Professor, may I ask why is it that I am here?" Serena asked remembering her manners when all she really wanted to do was yell at the deputy Headmistress because most of the thoughts running through her head were that her parents had been hurt or worse.

"I'm sorry to inform you but your Aunt and Uncle De Luca were killed in a Death Eater raid." Serena's eyes widened and she had to grip one of the chairs to steady herself as her knees almost gave out. "Normally you would be notified by post owl since they are not your immediate family but there are different circumstances regarding their daughter."

"Rosabella?" Serena whispered. Serena couldn't bare the thought of her little four year old cousin who she adored not be breathing any longer.

"Yes, she was lucky and was with your parents at the time of the raid. Though if you remember you were made the young girl's godmother and that is the reason you have been called down here." Professor McGonagall explained. "Right now she is with your parents, once you are of age it states in your Aunt and Uncle's will that they would like you to adopt Rosabella and raise her as your own."

"When can I see her?" Serena was having a hard time wrapping her head around what had happened. "Did they say who led the raid?"

"There's a portkey for you to use that will take you back to Italy. As for who led the raid they're suspecting Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Thank you Professor, by any chance would I be able to take my friends with me to Italy?" Serena had a vacant expression on her face and McGonagall couldn't tell the young girl no.

"Yes, take the portkey with you and activate it once all your friends are touching it." McGonagall had an idea who her friends were and had no problem with Serena taking them for comfort. "Who exactly will you be taking?"

"Harry, Hermione, and Cedric definitely though I might take Neville and Luna." Serena's eyes looked like they were watering over.

"Go, you can use Dobby for any traveling needs after you use the portkey since it will only activate once." McGonagall explained.

"Dobby." Serena called in a shaky voice.

"Yes Mistress Serena?" Dobby bowed slightly. Serena knew that after she's calmed down she'll have to tell the little elf that he didn't have to bow nor call her Mistress.

"Can you take me back to where you found me please? I need to talk to the others." Serena choked back her tears.

"Of course Mistress Serena." Dobby grabbed Serena's hand and popped back to the 'hide out'. Harry was currently moving old desks and such from where the dueling area was going to be with the others help. They all stopped when they heard the 'pop' and saw Serena. Cedric walked over to her, as soon as he put a hand on her shoulder her eyes watered over and Serena finally started crying. Cedric was surprised but wrapped Serena into a hug.

"Rena what's wrong?" Luna asked worry written on her face, it mirrored how everyone else felt.

"I'm going to kill her! I swear to you I am going to kill her!" Serena screeched her knees gave out, she continued to sob.

"Who are you going to kill?" Cedric asked gently.

"Bellatrix Lestrange that's who!"

"Please tell us what happened Rena." Hermione pleaded. Serena's sobs lessened as Cedric helped her to a sofa Harry conjured up.

"I guess I'll start with the beginning." Serena still had tears running down her face but managed to hold back her sobs. "Back in Italy I was extremely close to my cousins James and Carmen, we were like a small family not cousins. Anyway after Harry defeated Voldemort some of the Death Eaters escaped to Italy, one of those being Bellatrix. Bellatrix started gaining supporters, some people who thought it would actually be a good idea to try and resurrect Voldemort and others who were just plain nasty. My father started this group within the ministry and outside it as well so that they could take down Bellatrix, a sort of militia. Carmen and I wanted to help out so under disguises we signed up for the group. We got a chance to go after Bellatrix during a huge raid, it was so chaotic. Curses were being thrown left and right, after the dust had cleared it turned out that only Carmen, Bellatrix and I were left. She took great pleasure in torturing both Carmen and I for what seemed like forever but it turned out to be only a day. Then right before my eyes Bellatrix.. She- She killed my cousin! She killed Carmen."

Serena started sobbing again, Cedric comforted her while Harry also sat beside her as well. The others gathered around the petite Italian trying to comfort her.

"Now I'm told that the same person who killed Carmen has killed both my Aunt and Uncle leaving my cousin Rosabella an orphan! She's only four years old, Aunt Cecelia and Uncle Damien said in their will that once I come to age that if I could that I was to adopt her." Serena tried to calm down but every time she closed her eyes all she saw was Bellatrix taunting her.

"Are you going to have to go to Italy?" Luna asked.

"Yes but Professor McGonagall is letting me take all of you. I have the portkey with me, will you guys come with?" Serena struggled not to go back to that ghost of a girl that first came to Hogwarts at the beginning of the week. She was surprised that Neville spoke up first.

"Serena I've only known you for a while but I already know that you've had a great affect on Harry, Hermione, and even Cedric. I know that they will come with you and I for one will be honored to accompany you." Serena couldn't help but hug Neville with all her might.

"Rena you've been my best friend for the longest time don't even think that I would let you go to Italy without me." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

"I believe that we all agree, so let's grab onto the portkey and get going." Hermione said

Everyone grabbed onto the portkey while Serena managed to activate it, feeling the pull on their navels they arrived some place Serena could know blind folded. She looked around wanting to see if anyone she knew was around the grounds, seeing that her parents were standing on the porch of her home Serena ran out of Cedric's grasp and into her mother and father's.

" _Padre! Sono molto dispiaciuto per quello che è successo lo zio._" Serena cried.

Hermione turned to the group and did a few intricate wand motions as well as muttered a few words in Latin. Harry looked at her questioning but she just smiled.

"Instead of having Serena or me translating all the time I found a spell that lets you understand and speak the language of your choice, for us it's Italian. What she basically was saying was that she was sorry for what happen to her father's brother." Hermione explained.

"It's fine princess." Serena's father Antonio De Luca rubbed his daughter's back and whispered comforting words. Concetta De Luca could only watch as her younger daughter sought comfort in her husband's arms though Concetta did note there seemed to be a change in her daughter but now was not the time. Serena stepped back and smoothed her robes.

"Father, Mother I would like you to meet some friends that I've made at Hogwarts." Serena smiled. She walked down the steps and stood in front of Harry first. "This is Harry though you've read the newspapers, as you may know when dealing with that crap he is nothing like how the papers describe him. The girl standing next to him is Harry's bond Hermione Granger. Next is Neville, oh and as you may remember this is Luna. I also want you to meet Cedric Diggory, my bond."

Concetta and Antonio looked at each other, earlier in the week Serena had owled her parents and explained that she was going to try to claim one of the Founder's Children but hadn't gotten a response and now this? They knew that they were going to have to talk to their daughter about what was happening at Hogwarts.

"Is Aunt Anna-Maria and Uncle Darien here? What about James?" Serena asked. Antonio nodded.

"Yes they are all three here, why don't you get changed first and then we can all talk. Just by the look of you it looks like you've had quite the first week."

"You wouldn't believe it father." All the Hogwarts teens laughed at Serena's statement. "Luna I'm pretty sure we still have some clothes from your stays, Hermione you can probably fit in my clothes, Neville James might have something for you, the same goes for you Cedric. Harry, for now father can transfigure your clothes until we can go shopping for you some clothes. The others will have their clothes brought by Dobby."

Serena walked inside with the others following behind her. They were all amazed by the size and décor of the place. There was a huge foyer decorated in whites and blues with flowers everywhere giving off a lovely fragrance, Hermione noted an elegant chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It wasn't over done or a blatant attempt to show off how rich the De Luca's were it was modest, elegant, and beautiful as well as showing that they were rich in a tasteful way. Serena led them upstairs, Cedric and the boys into a room that James usually stayed in and then led Hermione and Luna into her room. While Luna had seen it before Hermione was impressed and awed at the simple beauty of Serena's room. The walls were painted light lilac purple with silver trim while the bed which had comforter that matched the walls was pushed over to the right side of the wall. There was a balcony over looking a city that Hermione could not place at the moment. The walls were decorated with pictures of what Hermione guessed to be her family and Serena herself, there was a fair sized desk with a laptop as well as room for notebooks and pens from the looks of it, what Hermione really enjoyed looking at was the two full bookshelves that were filled with books in both English and Italian. Serena stepped into her walk-in closet which was next to her en suite.

"Rena, your room is amazing!" Hermione exclaimed. She sat on the desk chair while Luna sat on the Serena's bed. They chatted for a few minutes before Serena walked out dressed.

Serena wore a smooth black skirt that fell to her knees with mesh underneath with a white short sleeved t-shirt as well as a black vest that on the left side bore the De Luca crest. Grabbing a pair of small heeled black shoes Serena sat next to Luna to put them on.

"Thank you Hermione. I love it in here, it literally is my sanctuary." Serena smiled. "Hermione you can go ahead and where anything that fits, just a word of advice, choose dark clothes."

Hermione came out a few minutes later dressed in a pair of dark denim jeans with a deep crimson blouse and a pair of kitten heels. She saw that Luna was dressed in a lovely crushed velvet blue sundress. Not surprisingly Luna had on a pair of white Converse on, Hermione just thought that it just fit and made Luna's outfit look like something Luna would wear. Right as they were about to leave there was a small pop, Serena managed a smile as she hugged the small elf.

"Pasta!" Serena exclaimed.

"Renny!" The elf obviously named Pasta exclaimed back. Hermione and Luna looked amused at Serena in amusement.

"Guys, this is one of our elves Pasta. We named him it because when we first asked him to make us dinner all he made us was pasta. It was delicious of course but I had a good laugh over it. Then there's Slinky, he's obsessed with that normal spring, oh and there's Sparkles um, just don't giver her anything shiny really and you'll be fine." Serena explained.

"Rena, how are house elves treated here in Italy?" Hermione asked. Hermione could see by the way Serena spoke and her actions it was clear that she treated Pasta and possibly the other house elves like family.

"Well they're treated with respect. There is very few house elves in the country that are abused but because house elves have to be bonded we take them in and they either work for various items that they enjoy or work for a small payment. We have three elves since mom likes to do some of the cleaning and such every now and then." Serena explained. "Since my… Aunt and Uncle died their two elves will go to us, Pasta you should check on how Flour and Waffles are doing."

"I shall do that Renny. Your parents are in the living area and are requesting both your presence and your guests." Pasta and Serena hugged once more before the elf popped out.

"Let's go get the boys and head down to talk to my parents."

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts Professor McGonagall was called into Dumbledore's office, he only said that it was an important matter that must be discussed so she was rather put out at the moment having to leave her class in the middle of grading a large stack of papers and tests. After entering Dumbledore's office she found him sitting at his cluttered desk.

"You wanted to see me Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"It seemed to me Minerva that we have a few students missing that are supposed to be here, do you know anything about that?" Albus had noticed during lunch that not only Harry was missing but his know-it-all best friend was as well, it seemed that three other students were missing but he couldn't remember who.

"Well Miss. De Luca was given rather horrid news Albus, she asked if her friends could come along with her. I gave her and the others permission to go, their parents are aware of the situation." Minerva McGonagall explained.

"Don't you think you should have consulted me about that?" Minerva's eyes narrowed at these words.

"As Deputy Headmistress I think it would be acceptable."

"I'm sorry Minerva but I'm going to have to ask the students back." Albus couldn't have Harry Potter out of the Hogwarts area, that was unacceptable, though he did not care about the others. He had to keep up appearances though and pretend he was concerned about the others.

"Albus you simply go around and do this, I said it was alright and got their parents permission!" Minerva was outraged at what Albus was trying to pull.

"What about Harry, did his Aunt and Uncle give him permission to leave the country?" The way Albus was talking to her was like him talking to a child.

"Does it matter?" Minerva wasn't going to let Albus get the upper hand.

"Yes I'm afraid it does."

"Before you can make a fool out of yourself even further I shall be leaving." Without another word McGonagall left the office.

Back in Italy Serena just finished telling everything that had happened, her parents had sat in silence for the most part though after she finished is when Antonio and Concetta finally let their daughter know how they feel.

"I'm very happy that you have found someone Serena." Concetta smiled at her daughter deciding to talk first. "We knew that letting you go to Hogwarts that there was a possibility of something great happening to you and I for one wasn't going to stop it from happening. Fate seems to be at work here, you are no longer the small little girl who was hurt and scared when we left you at Hogwarts. I can clearly see that there is something better that has changed you, for that I am eternally grateful to not only your friends but for you going through with the Founder's Children."

"Some things that Fastheart decided to let me tell you or maybe he knew that you would figure them out on your own is that in the wizarding world and for Harry in the adult world, you are now considered adults. That's how Hermione was able to cast that spell earlier, she must've already known." Antonio saw the blush on the young girl's cheeks and knew it was true. "Also I think it would be best if after the funeral during the weekends you four say with us and train, I have nothing against you Luna and Neville but the Founder's Children need to train specially. Once they are done they will train you but for now I would feel better if they trained here but practiced at Hogwarts."

Antonio got up and excused himself from the room, Concetta knew what he was going to get but was going to let her husband explain it. As her father left, Serena noticed a phoenix fly in through one of her home's windows. The phoenix trilled and gave Serena a note.

"Thank you Fawkes." Serena said simply.

Unfolding the note Serena read it with no emotion, though her hands gripped the edges tighter than before.

"Mom, is the international Floo network up?" Serena seemed to be radiating authority. She _accioed _something from upstairs, putting it on Hermione realized it was a cloak with the De Luca crest on the right side. Harry was ready to leave as soon as he realized something was wrong, so was Cedric but Serena let them know through their link not to.

"Yes, why?"

"Dumbledore, the old coot is saying that all students besides myself need to return. I'm going to have a talk with him." There was an anger there that made everyone want to take a step back.

Serena stepped into the Floo, she hated using this type of travel but didn't want to risk trying to apparate into Hogwarts. Dusting off her clothes she walked up to the Headmaster's desk.

"Ah Ms. De Luca, what a nice surprise." Albus took on his grandfatherly persona. Serena tried as hard as she could not to roll her eyes.

"That is Lady De Luca Headmaster." Serena wasn't revealing anything from the Founder's Children, the De Luca's were an extremely old family and it was common in Italy for there to be Ladies and Lords just like in Britain. Serena could just be using her status as a Lady to demand respect rather than hinting that she has gained some power.

"Very well, what is the reason of your visit?" Albus saw the angry glint in her eyes and knew something was different about this girl in front of him.

"I'm pretty sure you know the reason but in case your age is getting to you it's about you wanting my friends coming back to Hogwarts." With her eyes no longer hollow you could clearly tell that there was a fire in Serena's eyes that seemed to come alive with emotions and demand your attention.

"Ah yes, what seems to be the problem? All that I ask is that your friends be returned, you'll see them soon." Albus was proud of his plan but he could see that Serena was not going to back down.

"There is a problem with that! I have specific permission from not only Professor McGonagall but all of my friend's parents saying that they are allowed to be with me. If you have concerns about Harry's safety which I highly doubt is a problem since Voldemort is dead, he is staying with the daughter of the Minister of Magic in case you forgot. My house has wards so far advance that not even an ant could get in! The only reason your little messenger bird was allowed in was because it was from Hogwarts." Serena was radiating magic, all of Albus's trinkets and various items were buzzing and acting outrageous. "You can count yourself lucky that I'm sending back two of your students. Harry, Hermione, and Cedric will stay with me until I return, they will have tutors from Roma and if you have a problem with that then you can talk to my father. Who I'm sure will be upset to know that his daughter is not be treated with the utmost respect she disserves."

"You simply cannot do that!" Albus was outraged, he had plans for Harry and this brat was trying to ruin them.

"Watch me."

Turing on her heel Serena decided to show the headmaster a trick of hers and apparated straight out of Hogwarts, leaving Albus staring at the spot where the young woman had just been. Arriving back at her home she saw that her dad was back and had some sort of case in his lap. Serena sat next to Cedric resting her head on his shoulder, something she didn't seem to think anything of really, and sighed.

"What is wrong?" Harry asked. Since their link was open Harry could tell that Hermione was feeling that Serena was stressed and angry.

"I had a bit of a fight with Dumbledore. He wants me to send everyone home besides myself and I flat out told him no. Well he didn't like that idea and I told him off." Serena explained. "I told him he should be lucky that I'm even bringing you guys back, though tomorrow morning I have to send Luna and Neville back."

"What, why!" Harry nearly shouted, Hermione grabbed his hand to try and calm him down. Between Harry and Serena it was impossible to tell who emitted the most magical energy.

"Dumbledore is trying to control either you or all of us." Serena said explaining her theories. "I'm betting more towards you Harry."

"Do we have to go?" Neville asked.

"I'm afraid you do. Dad about how long do you think we'll be here?" Serena asked turning to her father.

"Well I'm hoping about two weeks, giving everyone enough notice and be available to come to the funeral. We'll review the will sometime this week though the only reason why we knew that you would adopt Rosabella was because we were there when your Aunt and Uncle asked us." Antonio then passed the case he was holding to Serena. "I believe it is time to pass this on to you. This dagger has been in our family for many generations. It is similar to the American dagger called a Fairbairn-Skyes Fighting Knife because of it's handle shape since it's easy to grip. I'm giving it to you now Serena."

Serena took the case from her father and gently opened it.

The dagger lay on a pillow of velvet, the handle was made of Ebony and had a shiny gloss to it. It was lightweight and the smooth black handle still had a pretty good grip on it. The quillion, which was basically a pointed hilt, had the De Luca crest on it as well as sapphires among other useful gems that could be used. The blade it's self was a decent length, one that Serena knew she would be comfortable with and was made out of thick flexible steel which both edges were clearly sharpened and had been kept in good shape. On the blade its self were Italian inscriptions that read 'De Luca Blade' and 'May Grace, Accuracy, and Agility always be upon thee.'. Taking a couple of practice swings and jabs Serena felt as if this dagger was made just for her.

"I have a holster here that attaches to your thigh, it has anti-summoning wards on it and it is invisible to all except for the wearer." Concetta explained. Serena strapped it on to her right leg, when she unsheathed it the dagger would be against her forearm and she could wield it easily.

"Mom, you guys said that James was here but I have yet to see him. Where is he, I would love a chance to duel him." Serena smiled, her and James dueled though it usually ended up in a draw.

"Turn around and you'll see me."

**I hope you liked it, reviews are much appreiciated. Thanks to everyone for all the alerts! In the next chapter there will be a little interaction between James and Serena but then Harmony action! **

**Much Love to you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Really sorry I haven't gotten this chapter out! I've been on vacation and then volunteering with my church. Don't worry though things are getting back on track!

Things would be really different if I owned Harry Potter. They're not and I don't.

James Sanders could be considered a handsome man. At the age of twenty he stood six foot one, with dirty blond hair with gray blue eyes. He was muscular, having done 'regular' defense since he was ten as well as a form of wizard's defense since he was fifteen. The only thing that he had trouble with was his vision, like Harry, James doesn't have the best vision in the world. It was thanks to magic that he didn't have to wear glasses or contacts. Serena was his favorite cousin, though he would never tell her that because she would tease him relentlessly.

"James!" Serena was up in a flash, she tackled him to the ground in a fierce hug. James looked intently into his cousin's eyes, as did she. He was surprised to see a change in the young girl, there was no longer a girl who looked like a shell or ghost of a person but now was the cousin practically sister that he knew although she seemed more sure of herself and had an air to her that demanded attention.

"Serena! I'm so glad to see you." Serena looked at James and could see that he was still healing from losing Carmen, even if claiming the Founder's Child and becoming Slytherin's child had somehow healed Serena of her depression even if somewhat she still knew what it felt like. Together James and Serena helped each other off the ground. Serena was beaming while James seemed to have a calmer smile to him.

"How's Shelby? Have you asked her yet?" Shelby was James's girlfriend, James and his parents had moved over to America for a short while since that was where Damien and Anna-Maria had met. Shelby moved to Italy when James and his parents moved back when they heard about Carmen's death. Shelby had been a light in the dark and was slowly helping James with his sister's death. He had written Serena and told her he was considering proposing, which since Serena and Shelby were so close Serena was ecstatic about.

"She's great and no I haven't asked." Serena grimaced and smacked her cousin on the chest.

"Ask her you dunce." James's eyes went towards the unfamiliar people in the room, he remembered the young blond girl from the summers that she spent but the others weren't people he knew.

"So are you going to introduce me to your guests?" Serena grew nervous, she didn't know how James would react to finding out that she was now bonded and to someone she barely even know so Serena was almost hoping he wouldn't notice Harry and them weren't in the room.

"Well, you should remember Luna. The boy sitting next to her is Neville, next to him is Hermione, and the guy next to her is Harry." Serena quietly left out Cedric, Hermione could feel how nervous Serena was and it was almost making her nervous. Serena told Cedric through their personal bond that she wasn't ashamed of him or anything it was just James was very protective of her.

"What about the guy next to you?"

"You see, he's my bond." Quicker than anyone's eyes could catch, even Harry's seeker eyes, Serena was behind Cedric with her eyes closed. James looked from Serena to the young man.

"His name please."

"My name is Cedric Diggory." Cedric found it amusing that Serena could stand up to Draco Malfoy yet be scared to tell her cousin that she was bonded.

"How old are you?" James intended to grill Cedric but he had to be careful since he knew his cousin had a temper.

"Eighteen. I'm a seventh year Hufflepuff, captain of my Qudditch team, and Head boy." James nodded.

"Serena, what house are you in?" Serena's head popped out from behind Cedric.

"I'm in Gryffindor. Though that hat of Dumbledore's almost put me in Slytherin." James did the exact opposite of what Serena expected, he busted out laughing.

"Uncle Tony, you owe me twenty Galleons! I know it may have been thanks to someone's meddling but I win the bet." Serena came out from behind Cedric, her eyes narrowing.

"You bet on what house I would be in!"

"I bet you would be in Slytherin while James here bet you would be in any other house besides Slytherin." Antonio smiled while Serena huffed.

"Why would you bet that Serena would be placed in Slytherin?" Hermione asked. It wasn't that she considered Slytherin a bad house, just some of the people in there weren't very sociable.

"Serena is very ambitious, also cunning, plus she's one of the most determined people I've ever seen. She's everything Slytherin except that she thinks about others before she thinks of herself." While her father described Serena's characteristics, her face was turning a very deep shade of red.

"Okay okay, so I'm a snake. That still doesn't give you guys the right to bet on these kind of things, haven't you learned your lesson from the last time!" Antonio and James were always betting on odd things and getting themselves in trouble with others because of those bets. "Never mind."

"Luna, Neville, I was wondering if you two would like a tour of the house and maybe the gardens? Luna I know that you've already seen the grounds but we've made some changes to the gardens that I think you'll like." Concetta asked, Concetta was well aware that James wanted to duel his cousin and wanted to give the two some alone time.

"I would love that Concetta." Luna said smiling at Serena's mother.

"T-thank you, I would really like that Mrs. De Luca." Neville said bowing his head slightly, his gram did teach him manners after all.

"You can call me Concetta dear."

"Serena, how about we go into the training room? It's been a while since we've went at each others throats." Serena's eyes glinted with mischief, she loved dueling with her cousin.

"Cedric, you can come with me. I would like to talk to you." Cedric visibly paled, once Serena saw this she laughed.

"Oh Cedric, you have nothing to fear. Dad only wishes to get to know you. After all, you did manage to bond to his only daughter." Serena winked at Cedric, whose color seemed to come back to his face.

"Harry, Hermione, we'd offer you guys a chance to view our duel of sorts but Serena and I kind of 'duel to the point of seriously injured'." James chuckled. Hermione's eyes widened.

"You're joking right?" Hermione asked. Concetta and Antonio laughed, even Serena managed a chuckle.

"Not at all dear, there have been many times when the two of them come in from dueling and one of those two will be laughing with some sort of major injury that needs healing." Antonio smiled towards his nephew and daughter.

"So why can't we watch?" Harry asked clearly excited. Serena laughed and shook her head.

"Well, we get pretty into our fights and the wards we construct would probably be used against one another rather than protecting you guys. Also even though we are fully capable of putting up wards for you guys, we've just never done it before." Serena explained. "Nobody wants to watch us fight."

"We'll show you a practice fight though." James said making amends, turning to Serena he tilted his head. "Regular fight only, no wands."

"Until one of is knocked out?" Serena nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"I'm a little confused, why did you say regular?" Harry asked.

"Instead of calling people who don't have magic 'muggle' we use the term 'regular'. It seems nicer to call them and other things that. We also don't use the term 'mud blood'." Serena's face scrunched up in disgust. "It's forbidden. There are pretty bad consequences to someone saying that word."

"You know, I'm liking Italy more and more as the time passes." Hermione muttered.

"Oh, I just remembered! Tomorrow I shall be taking you on a tour of Roma and after we are getting you three your very own Italian made wands!" Serena exclaimed excitedly.

"Italian made wands?" Cedric asked. Without thinking about it he reached for Serena's hand, Serena grabbed it and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah, the wand I told you about when I first came to Hogwarts? I got it at Ollivander's but only because I didn't want anyone finding out about my Luigi's." Serena pulled out a small keychain sized piece of wood. Performing some wandless magic Serena resized her wand to its normal size. "Luigi is the best wand maker in all of Italy, I wanted to have this wand kept a secret since in Italy there are no age restrictions on magic or tracking charms placed on wands. Here you have is Italian Walnut wood and the core is a Griffin's feather as well as fragment of a dragon's tooth as well as a mermaid's scale."

"Does your core have any meaning to it?" Hermione asked. Luna and Neville had quietly left with Concetta already so it was just the Founder's Children, James, and Antonio.

"It means that I have an affinity for both water and fire, though it leans more towards fire. All spells have some sort of basic element behind them, especially spells from Italy. Say if you have a spell that's element is fire and you have an affinity towards fire then that spell is more powerful when you cast it." Serena explained.

"That sounds amazing, I've never heard such a thing!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's because most of the people at your Ministry don't want you to know." Serena said. "Now come on, we don't have all day and I would like to get in a few fights before it's time to go to bed."

The four Hogwart's students, James, and Antonio got up and split up, but not before Serena did a bold thing and kissed Cedric on the cheek. Both the teens blushed but continued walking. James scoffed at his cousin, Serena just glared at him. Once Cedric and her father were out of earshot Serena whacked her cousin in the gut.

"I don't know why you have a problem with Cedric, he's actually quite nice." Even though Serena was blushing it didn't take away the affect of her glare. James rolled his eyes.

"Sorry but your almost my sister Rena, no boy is going to be worthy of you. Until Cedric earns my trust I'm going to be myself and express how I feel about your relationship." James crossed his arms over his chest. Serena brushed some of her hair out of her eyes.

"What relationship!" Serena practically yelled. "We just discovered that we were bonded today, that kiss was the first time either one of us had kissed one another, and I have only know Cedric for barely a week! This bond we have starts as friends James Marcus Sanders, so don't expect me to start acting like some two bit hoe. I know that your protective of me and I love you for that but after everything that I've been through and the things that I can guess Cedric's been through it's going to be a while before we try and take things to another level."

Harry and Hermione could only stare at their fellow FC, they understood where she was coming from but yet couldn't believe that she had yelled at a member of her family.

"I'm sorry Rena." James looked into Serena's eyes, Serena shook her head and pulled her cousin into a hug.

"It's fine James, just please go easy on Cedric. I love you and you are practically my brother." Serena murmured as James hugged her.

"'Kay now let's go. I can't wait to kick your butt!"

As they stood in the dueling area Harry and Hermione couldn't help but stare in awe. Hermione couldn't help but feel like she had been shrunk, the place looked as if it went forever. There were mats covering the floor as well as the walls, plus Hermione could detect spells that were probably used for protection. James and Serena stood in the middle while Harry and Hermione stood well off to the side.  
>"Ready?" James asked. Serena nodded her head, quickly transfiguring her skirt into comfortable black shorts as well as her shirt and vest into a loose fitting white t-shirt as well as removing her heels.<p>

"First one unconscious loses." Serena said.

"Begin!"

It was dead silent, no one made a sound. For a few seconds no one moved, Serena had moved slightly so that her left hand was raised with her fist clenched and her right hand at her side. Her legs were shoulder width apart, all in all she looked ready to fight. James had a much similar position about him, though his seemed more closed off than Serena's. Before anyone could even blink, the first move was made. Serena launched herself at her cousin. James moved out of the way and went to place a punch to her stomach. Dodging it Serena then dropped to the ground, James jumped as the Slytherin Heir did a sweep kick to try and knock him towards the ground. Serena then tried to grab hold of James, successfully managing to surprise him. Trying to gain some leverage James jumped while grabbing Serena's arm, Serena couldn't slip from his grasp in time. James had the upper hand with Serena's arm twisted behind her back. Struggling Serena surprised James by reaching behind herself grabbing him and managing to flip James all the while escaping from his grasp. Harry and Hermione watched in awe for a few moments, the way they moved seemed like an un-choreographed dance, Serena had a look of determination on her face and was moving gracefully and James seemed just as determined. It seemed that the fight went on for quite a while, both opponents were banged up pretty evenly. James and Serena both managed to scrape each other up but nothing life threatening, or as Serena had joked through their open link; 'yet'. Before it could go along even further Harry and Hermione decided to call it a draw.

"It can go on for longer than that." Serena said as she wiped some sweat off her forehead. "Not the first time we've ended up in a draw."

James laughed. "I would've won this time."

Before the two could get into an argument Harry spoke up.

"I was wondering if it would be okay if maybe I could take a walk with Hermione?" He asked. Harry hadn't mentioned it to his bond before this but ever since Gringotts Harry had been wanting to talk to Hermione.

"Yeah, that's fine with us." Serena said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "That way James and I can duel with magic and I can win."

Leaving the two cousins to their bickering Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and led her towards the door. Neither said anything as they walked through the halls, it was a comfortable silence between the two. Though Hermione wanted to ask Harry what it was he wanted to talk about. Harry led her outside, together they found a tree right beside the beginning of the vast gardens. Hermione sat down and patted the ground next to her.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" Hermione finally asked.

"I want to know your thoughts about being bonded." Harry stated, it had been on his mind ever since the goblins had told him he was bonded to Hermione. The girl he had a crush on since second year, and finally may be able to admit that he may be in love with her. The only problem is that he didn't know how Hermione felt. Did she feel the same way? Did she regret claiming Ravenclaw's Child knowing now that she's bonded to him? It frustrated him to no end not knowing the answers, especially since Hermione seemed better at blocking her thoughts through their link than he was.

"Honestly?" Harry nodded. "I enjoy it. As crazy as that sounds it makes me feel even closer to you and I really like that. We've been best friends for six years and as I think about it I'm going to be bold and say that I would like it to grow into something more."

Harry at first was shocked, he never believed that Hermione could actually like him as anything more than a best friend. After the shock wore off Harry wore a huge smile.

"I would love for us to try something more." Harry said honestly. "I just wanted to know how you felt about being bonded because I didn't want you to feel resentful or something similar to that because you were bonded to me when you had feelings for another guy."

"You are insane. I will never resent what we did, what I did."

Hesitantly Harry leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Hermione's. There were really no words to describe it, their lips moved in sync and they only broke apart when air was needed. Hermione could feel Harry's feelings radiating off of him, pure happiness, elation, and she was surprised that there was an underlying feeling that could only be describe as love.

"That was…" Harry trailed off. He couldn't find the right word to describe the kiss, simply because it was so great. It was his first kiss and Harry was glad that it was Hermione who was his first kiss.

"Beautiful." Hermione helped him.

"Yeah."

They spent the next few minutes in silence, occasionally one of them would sneak a kiss. After a few minutes they saw Serena come running up to them. Her hair was out of place and she had a few cuts on her face but other than that she seemed to radiate happiness. James was following behind her though he seemed more frustrated.

"Guys, I have a meeting with the family wizard lawyer to go over the details about my adopting Rosabella!" Serena nearly shouted. "Tell Cedric I will see him soon, he looked like he was enjoying the talk with my dad. James is going to come with me though since Benjamin and I don't get along."

It all seemed rushed but Hermione and Harry seemed to be able to catch all the words. Serena had transfigured her clothes back to what she was previously wearing and was clutching her heels in her hands.

"If you get hungry or anything just call for Pasta and he'll help."

"Thank you Rena." Hermione smiled.

They said their good-byes and the cousins left. Hermione and Harry decided that they would try and find Luna and Neville so that they could spend some time with them before they left.

"Benjamin, I highly doubt that this has anything to do with business." Serena almost shouted. Ever since she got there Benjamin had been relentless in trying to ask her out. Benjamin had been their family lawyer ever since Serena's father had become the minister of magic. He was from America but had come to Italy for job prospects and was twenty-five years old, which made him asking Serena out even worse.

"Why do you reject me?" James was about to intervene, though he knew his cousin could handle this guy he was getting fed up, when Serena finally had enough.

"I'm bonded! I am bonded to a man that I happen to care a lot about and I don't care anything at all about you. Now please keep this professional or I won't hesitate to tell my father that it is time to find another lawyer."

Benjamin immediately straightened up, Serena still was wary of him but knew that her threat worked. After all, in the world of lawyers it was considered a privilege to be working for the Minister of Magic. Getting out the papers that were needed Benjamin went to business.

"Since you are sixteen that would make you legally able to adopt Miss. De Luca in the Wizarding World, however it would be difficult to adopt her in the Regular world." Benjamin explained. Serena sighed but nodded, she had expected this. "Do you know how you are going to go about this?"

"I'm going to adopt her in the Wizarding world first, I'm guessing that it helps my case that since I'm not only the Minister's daughter but I'm bonded to right?" Serena asked rhetorically.

"What are you going to do with her while your at Hogwarts?" James asked. Serena thought about this, she really didn't want to leave Rosabella alone during classes knowing that there might be someone after her and the other FC's but at the same time she didn't want to just leave the girl.

"I'm not sure."

"Well you can let Shelby and I look after her while your in classes, we can just use the international floo. Shelby's job is pretty lenient and most of her work can be done at any time of the day while I'm the owner of my store so I can basically come and go. We can floo in during breakfast, have breakfast with you guys then watch Rosabella while your in class then leave when your done." James offered. Shelby owned and raised Hippogriffs for various different reasons, a lot of the times they would go to schools who wanted to learn more about them or to families who just wanted a Hippogriff, during the summer Shelby even runs a camp for kids and teens where they can help work with Hippogriffs and even ride them. James owns his own carpenter business, he uses both magic and pure skill to make beautiful wood carvings and furniture.

"I really like that idea." Serena smiled. She turned back to Benjamin. "How do you think I'll be able to adopt Rosabella in the Regular world?"

"It will be tough but considering what happened to her and what her parents will says I am confident you may get custody." Benjamin's words didn't help Serena feel better.

"Okay, start the process to adopt Rosabella in the Wizarding world. Once that's done we'll figure out things from there."

They set up everything and began the process for Serena to adopt Rosabella. Once that was done Serena and James left to go back to Serena's home. They saw that Harry and Hermione weren't where they left them so as James left to go write to Shelby, Serena set off to find her two friends. After searching every place she could think of Serena finally opened the link between her and her friends and asked where they were. Hermione told Serena they were in the garden.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked once she found them. Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were sitting in some lawn chairs surrounded by roses of many different colors when Serena joined them.

"It went okay. I'm able to adopt her in the Wizarding world but it may take some time to get her adopted in the Regular world." Serena explained.

"Well I hope everything works out." Luna said.

Soon everyone retired to their rooms, Serena in her own room as well as Cedric, Hermione and Harry shared a room, Luna had her own room and so did Neville. Serena was looking forward to tomorrow, when she would be going back to _Roma_. Even if only a day.

**Again I'm sorry it took so long! Reviews are appreciated but having you guys reading FC is enough.**

**Much love!**


	6. AN

**Okay, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but I've been really busy. I have school so that means homework which translates into a lot of my time being filled doing it. I also play roles in my youth group, such as being a member of their leadership program, singing in their band, and leading the drama team we have. I know you probably don't need to hear excuses but I just wanted to let you know that I'm not neglecting my stories on purpose. Another reason for this note is that I am taking all of my stories and fixing any and all mistakes that I've made. So you should probably check the stories out just to see if there's anything important that you haven't read ;) Once I have fixed all my stories, I promise that I will update them. With summer coming up I hope to have more time to update. Thank you for reading and your support!**

**xoxo ~ Writing**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm back guys! I feel so bad for having not updating for so long. I hope you enjoy!**  
><strong>I don't own Harry Potter, I just have fun with the characters ;)<strong>  
>It had been a month since Serena and her friends had arrived in Italy and a lot had changed since then. Antonio was able to get Sirius to stay with them for a while since he was not only Harry's godfather but guardian. Sirius had fit in well with everyone, he even started betting with Antonio and James. Serena and Cedric had started to grow closer, they hadn't kissed yet but were growing more affectionate. With the training that Antonio and James had the Founder's Children doing they all could see differences in each other. Serena had started to gain weight and fill out. Instead of being straight with barely a hint of a figure, Serena began to fill out and gain curves. She started to grow into her body more. Hermione was much the same, she began to fill out and was much more lean.<p>

Harry and Cedric had begun to build muschles, although they were pretty fight from playing quiditch the training just helped them along.  
>Serena had enjoyed visiting her old school, everyone had been so nice to her and they were happy to see that she was recoverying. Cedric and Harry had enjoyed playing a quidditch match with Serena's old teammates. They were sad to leave but knew that it was time to go. Hermione and Harry had grown closer, Hermione had been discussing with Harry about when they were of age getting married the muggle way. Harry was all for the idea. It seemed that Serena was a natural when it came to taking care of Rosabella. Bella hadn't still been able to understand that her parents weren't alive anymore. She would ask sometimes at night where her mom and dad were.<p>

"Rena, Cedric!" Luna cried out in joy. It was around the beginning of lunch that the Founder's Children arrived back at Hogwarts. Luna got up from the Gryffindor table where she had been sitting with Neville and ran over to her friends. "Harry, Hermione! How have you been?"  
>"We've been great Luna, we had such a great time but I know I've certainly missed you." Luna and Serena hugged, then Luna took turns hugging everyone else. Neville soon joined the group, taking turns hugging his friends. "Neville it's good to see you. How have things been?"<p>

Luna and Neville exchanged looks. Serena didn't like the exchanged look and knew they needed to talk privately.  
>"Could we maybe go some place else?" Serena asked.<br>Everyone agreed and they walked out of the Hall, before Cedric turned around at his name being called. Cho ran up to him, Serena paused but Cedric went ahead and told her to go ahead.  
>"Did you want to talk Cho?" Cedric asked.<br>"Yeah, I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry I said we belonged together. I had some time to think about it and that was pretty immature of me. I guess I was still sad that things are over between us." Cho explained. "Can we be friends?"  
>"Of course, I always enjoyed being your friend. I was hoping you and I could still be friends." Cedric smiled. "I'd love to catch up with you later, you can officially meet Serena."<p>

"That sounds like a good idea Cedric." Cedric and Cho said good bye to one another, Cedric glad he was on good terms with his ex.

Quickly Cedric caught up with the rest of the group. They hadn't started talking about anything important, just how their time was spent in Italy. Serena was first to spot Cedric, she dragged him over to one of the chairs, sat him down and then sat on his lap. They had a silent conversation about what had just happened.

"So, what did you want to takl about?" Hermione asked once she saw Cedric and Serena done talking.  
>"Something doesn't feel right." Luna began. "Dumbledore has been acting strange, so has Ron and Ginny."<br>"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Luna looked to Neville to explain.

"Ron kept asking where Hermione was and I've heard him mumbling how 'Potter must've took his girl.' Ginny's no better. She's acting much the same only asking about Harry."

"That's really weird, I noticed Ginny and Ron acting a bit strange before we left but this is a whole new level." Harry said.

"What are we going to do?" Cedric asked. "I have a bad feeling about this and I definately don't want to let this slide."  
>"You're right Cedric, I don't like the feeling I'm getting either." Serena jumped off of Cedric's lap. "For now though I think we should just keep an eye on them. Also have Cedric check any food or drinks until we can figure out what's going on."<p>

**It's short but I really wanted to get something out for you guys!**


	8. Chapter 7

**So I know it's been a long time since I've updated and that sucks I know but here's a new chapter! Yay! **

** Harry Potter is not mine.**

Albus, the man of many middle names and titles, Dumbledore didn't know what to do. It had been only three days since Serena De Luca had returned with Harry and the others and there was already a change to the school. Each time he tried to get Harry alone to talk with him, to explain that Voldemort wasn't really dead, Serena De Luca seemed to be there. Harry was never alone. Even when Serena wasn't around, there were others. Even Minerva seemed to be on their side. Previously she would tell him anything he needed to know but now she completely shut him out. It seemed that Snape was the only one who he could rely on for information about the castle. As he sat in the Great Hall Albus watched Gryffindors and Ravenclaws mix together as well as the other houses as they ate dinner. He knew he would have to do something about it and something soon.

Harry sighed contentedly, Hermione leaned back into his arms and he could smell the parchment paper and subtle scents of cinnamon that always seemed to accompany her. If it was up to him Harry would never let Hermione leave his arms. He and Hermione were sitting with Serena and Cedric during dinner. Serena was talking with Hermione about the differences between British and Italian magic laws. Harry was only slightly paying attention to it, he happened to be wrapped up in his own conversation with Cedric. It had only been a few days since they returned from Italy and already Harry and Hermione both had to admit they missed it. Antonio and Concetta had been amazing hosts, they welcomed the Founders with open arms and made them all feel at home. Sirius was now staying at the De Luca household until he was able to find a place of his own.

"Harry James Potter, I have been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes and yet you've been staring into space!" Serena's eyes sparkled with amusement. Harry shrugged and had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Sorry Rena, I guess I just got lost in my thoughts." Serena nodded and then the amusement shifted into something more serious.

"I've been talking with James and it turns out that through some of his contacts he's managed to find out that Bellatrix has been spotted around Diagon Alley." There was something dangerous in her tone. As they trained Serena confided in the others that she wanted to come face to face with Bellatrix and take her down. Harry had been worried but knew she was capable of taking care of herself.

"Well it's more than likely that Bellatrix will have a following so just know that we have your back." Hermione beamed at Serena. Serena nodded, she was grateful to have friends like Harry and Hermione.

"There's a Hogsmead weekend coming up, are you going to be meeting James to discuss more?" Cedric asked. He couldn't help but worry about his bond, he knew she was strong but she had a tendency to take action before thinking things through.

"Yeah, he's going to bring one of his contacts. A client of his who's in the know and has some people that run in various circles." Serena took a sip of her pumpkin juice. "The guy is friendly enough for James to trust him."

"But for you?" Harry asked.

"I've never met him so I can't say. You know I don't willingly give my trust out to just anyone though." Serena pushed her food around on her plate, she was getting better at eating but there were still days when her appetite was lost.

Hermione looked up to see Professor McGonagall walking towards the group. She could tell by the expression on the Professor's face that she was not happy. "Serena, Harry, I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner but I just wanted to let you know that Dumbledore wants to see you in his office. No matter what I've told him, he's adamant about talking to the both of you."

Serena and Harry both scowled. Dumbledore had been trying to get them alone to discuss something of 'dire importance' but the Founders had done a good job at blocking his attempts. Serena let out a sigh of frustration.

"Okay fine, if he wants to talk to us then he will. He has done enough butting in where he doesn't need to and trying to control things." Serena seemed to grow angrier as she spoke. Cedric placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. Minerva could tell that they were communicating through their bond, she had never been happier for her students.

"Alright, I'll let him know that you'll see him." Minerva walked back to the head table.

"Are you okay Rena?" Harry asked. Serena nodded, pushing her plate away from her.

"Yeah, I think it's time we tell Dumbledore all the things we've discovered while gone and the few days we've been back." Hermione looked at Serena, a questioning look.

"You sure? I thought you wanted to save that for when we really needed it." Serena shrugged.

"He's getting too nosey and frankly I'm worried he may get desperate." Serena explained.

"Rena's right, he doesn't know all the things we have against him. The only one who even knows about us being the Founder's Children is Professor McGonagall. We have so many aces up our sleeves and it's time we reveal them." Cedric was typically a guy of few words but when he did speak, the others listened.

Finishing dinner the four stopped briefly at the Ravenclaw table to tell Luna and Neville, who had taken up to sitting with his girlfriend, and informed them on what would be happening. It took some convincing but Harry and Hermione managed to get both their bonds to return to their dorms. They promised to keep the link open so they would know what was happening. Harry and Serena walked silently towards Dumbledore's office. Harry was a bit nervous and Harry knew that even though Serena's face was impassive she was a bundle of nerves.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Harry asked as they stood in front of the gargoyle.

"I'm never sure about anything Harry." With that Serena straightened her shoulders, told the gargoyle the password and marched up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Ms. De Luca and Harry. I'm so glad you could make it." Dumbledore smiled, trying to act like the grandfather of the situation. Serena conjured up a chair for herself while Harry conjured up one for himself.

"Dumbledore, we need to talk."

**Ta-Dah, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully I'll have more soon. More things will come to light as the story goes on. **


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm determined to get more chapters up. And I promise I'm gonna go back and edit all of the crappy mistakes I made when I first started this story. I would've had this up sooner but I have classes and also I suffer from chronic migraines which always get in the way when trying to write.**

** Harry Potter is not mine.**

_ "Dumbledore, we need to talk." _

Dumbledore looked at Serena and Harry, surprise evident on his face. He had no idea what they wanted to talk about. He expected the two young ones to come into his office unsure and confused about why he wanted them but it was clear that those two knew something that he didn't. Serena De Luca's eyes seemed to be brimming with secrets.

"What do you want to talk about Miss. De Luca?" Dumbledore didn't like being in the know, especially when it concerned Harry.

"It's Lady De Luca, as I have mentioned before." Serena's eyes narrowed. It annoyed her whenever someone refused to listen to her.

"Professor, I think it's time you stop meddling in our lives." Harry spoke up. "We have all the evidence that you've been tampering with Ginny and Ron. We have potions, drinks, and food. They can all be linked to you."

"I don't know what you mean Harry." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled but inside he was worried. He didn't know how they had gotten this evidence, he had been extremely careful. "Even if that was the case, it's all for the Greater Good."

Serena scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever, that's all bull. I'm guessing you wanna know how we have all of this evidence? You wanna know all about how we know that you've been poisoning Ron and Ginny's minds, making them think that Harry and Hermione belong to them. Making them distrust me. Well?"

"I would like to know what led you to believe this." The pair were silent for a few seconds before Serena smirked.

"There's a prophecy I believe you may know about called the Founder's Children?" Serena tilted her head. Dumbledore froze, he had known about it but never thought that others had. "I'll take that as a yes. Well myself, Harry, Hermione, and Cedric went to Gringotts and we found out that the prophecy pertains to us."

The color drained from Dumbledore's face, he had not expected this. He grabbed a lemon drop and suddenly felt the need to grab something stronger when Serena and Harry took off the glamor's they had placed on their rings and marks that identified them as the Founder's Children. Harry not only wore his Gryffindor ring but also his Potter family ring. Serena's Slytherin mark stood out proudly against her alabaster skin and Albus could see not only her family ring but the Slytherin ring as well.

"Hogwarts listens to you now doesn't it?" Albus looked at the two young Founders. He finally understood why things had seemed off in the castle lately.

"Yes, not intentionally though." Serena was still guarded but something about Dumbledore seemed resigned.

"Lady De Luca, Lord Potter I thought what I have been doing was for the Greater Good." Dumbledore started to explain. "I believed that the prophecy made so long ago was still something to hold onto. I believed that Voldemort had made more horcruxes than he did but I was wrong. So yes, I did tamper with Miss and Mr. Weasley. I thought that Mr. Weasley would be the perfect husband for Miss. Granger and Miss. Weasley would be the perfect wife for you Lord Potter. People look to me for so much I think that I'm so used to being right."

Harry and Serena sat there unsure of what to say. This was the exact opposite of what they had expected would happen. Though they both were grateful that this was what happened.

"I understand Professor Dumbledore, the thing is you still messed with a lot of people's lives. Ron and Ginny will have to go to stay in the hospital wing until the potions have been flushed out of their system. I will be talking to Amelia Bones of the DMLE about this and also my father. You have too much on your shoulders Professor. If you had given the potions to any of us, the consequences would be a lot more severe." Serena looked at Dumbledore and he nodded in understanding. Inside she felt slightly bad but then she felt Cedric and he instantly comforted her.

"I understand Lady De Luca. I was trying to do what I believed the right thing and while I still think I could be right, I know that with the Founder's Children they are bonded. So with that I apologize." Dumbledore got up and poured a glass of fire whiskey. "I need to rethink some things, some decisions that I have made in my life. I will be taking some time to myself for a few days so if you see Minerva please tell her that I wish to see her. You may return to your dorms, I apologize for keeping you."

Harry and Serena left quickly, they hoped that two certain red heads weren't up in bed yet. Harry spotted Ron playing wizard's chess with Dean while Ginny was talking with a girl from her year. Serena nodded and slipped away. They had planned this out when Cedric first detected potions in Ron and Ginny's food so now all they have to do is try and get it to go over smoothly. Serena watched from the shadows as Harry approached Ginny and Hermione approached Ron. She had to give it to her fellow FC's, they would make great actors.

"Hey Ginny." Harry approached the red head, he made sure to come off unsure and shy. "I know it's close to curfew but would you like to take a walk with me?"

Ginny eagerly agreed. At the same time the Ravenclaw's Child was asking Ron the same question. Harry and Hermione took different routes but each would lead to the hospital wing. Harry used his gift of illusion to distract Ginny and Hermione used her gift of manipulating emotions to distract Ron. Serena sighed in relief as both Harry and Hermione were able to get the two into the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey was waiting.

After the plan had been successful, the three FC's finally sat down in the common room. Hermione sat down in Harry's lap while Serena sat down on the floor. Serena played with a strand of hair, thinking briefly about cutting it. It had grown down to her butt and if she wasn't careful she would sit on it.

"That went better than expected." Harry said, breaking the silence. Serena looked up at Harry and nodded.

"Yeah I agree, hopefully this weekend will go smoothly as well." Serena shrugged. She tried to act calm about it but on the inside she was nervous.

"Dumbledore's not a threat, am I right?" Hermione asked.

"No, I think that after having so many responsibilities put on him he honestly thought he was doing the right thing." Harry said. "I believe that Serena's main concern is Bellatrix."

Harry and Hermione looked over at the young girl. Her gaze had hardened at the name, making her normally warm sapphire blue eyes seem cold.

"Bellatrix will not be getting away from me. She killed my aunt and uncle, she killed Carmen, and she tortured me. I won't care about who my father is the moment I see her. I will find Bellatrix and she will pay for what she's done." Serena said with a fierceness in her eyes.

Harry, Hermione, and Serena soon went up to their respective dorms. Serena was nervous about the upcoming weekend but knew that with not only her bond there as well as the other two FC's and her cousin that everything would be fine. She hoped.

**I hope that this chapter was good, my migraine has been really messing with my thinking lately. Reviews are always appreciated! Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sakura Lisel was really kind to point out in a review some things that may have not made sense, so hopefully I'll be clearing things up in this chapter and fixing some errors that I've noticed. I don't know if I'd call this a filler chapter per say but is one that kind of fills in the blanks because I forgot that you guys can't read my mind and don't know what the heck I was thinking when I wrote the chapter *lol***

**Harry Potter is not mine.**

Harry and Hermione sat in the small love seat, their arms wrapped around each other and their foreheads pressed against one another. They were in the room that had Serena had found previously after all their classes had ended. Serena, Cedric, Luna, and Neville also were in the room but Harry and Hermione paid little attention to them. The two of them had been spending a lot of time together away from the others so that they could get to know one another on a more, intimate level. Harry and Hermione had agreed that while they wanted to take some things slow but since they had known each other for so long it felt like they were already a couple. Harry was still getting used to being able to hold Hermione or having her casually be affectionate with him.

"Serena, don't you think you're going easy on Dumbledore?" Luna asked from where she sat on Neville's lap. Serena sighed and bit her lip, she had been thinking of that since last night when her and Harry had talked with the Headmaster.

"I'm not sure Luna. He's had a lot of responsibility put on him and while that's not the best excuse, it has made him think that his opinion is worth more than others." Serena said, she was contemplative. After her talk with Dumbledore she had snuck out with the help of the castle to see Cedric, they ended up talking the whole night and were almost late for class that morning.

"While that maybe, Dumbledore not only succeeded in dosing Ginny and Ron with potions but also tried to dose Harry and Hermione with some as well." Cedric pointed out. Serena sighed, this was something that they had discussed at lengths.

"Wait, what do you mean he tried to dose Harry and Hermione?" Neville asked.

"I had detected something from Harry and Hermione's cups." Cedric explained. "It was always where we sat and the same color. I looked it up in the book that Fastheart gave me and it was constantly the same. Love potions, loyalty potions, things like that."

"Since Harry and Hermione are Founder's Children and bonded, they're untouchable." Serena continued to explain. "The same goes for me and Cedric. I tested various potions on him and almost none of them worked."

"You did what?" Hermione asked, though she was not that surprised.

"Almost none?" Neville looked at Cedric slightly nervous, Cedric shrugged and slung his arm around Serena as he kissed the top of her head.

"Relax, I did it with Madame Pomfrey present and the worst thing it did was turn his skin green." Serena snickered as she remembered seeing him with deep green skin coloring.

It was quiet for a while. All of the people in the room were lost in their own thoughts. Things seemed to be happening so quickly ever since they got back from Italy and this was the first time each had a chance to sit down and process everything.

"So since Dumbledore couldn't get to Harry or even Hermione, he chose to try and get to you two through Ginny and Ron." Luna stated, connecting the dots. Serena nodded, she didn't really understand his thinking about why Dumbledore thought this would work but knew it was why he had been lacing their drinks and food with potions.

"How is Rosabella?" Hermione asked suddenly. Serena had kept quiet about how things had been going with her young cousin and Hermione wanted to know how she was doing.

"She's doing well. Rosie still asks where her mom and dad are but James is doing well with taking care of her. Mom and dad are doing all they can to help out as well." Serena smiled.

Antonio and Concetta had realized that Serena had too much going on to take care of Rosabella and that despite what Damien and Anna-Maria had thought at the time was right, James could take care of Rosie and should since he was her only living family. They were all each other had left. James was in a much better situation with money than he had been when his parents revised their will. It also helped that Serena offered to help out anyway he needed. Serena and Cedric visited her cousins whenever she could, always bringing something for Rosie.

"Dumbledore was never really a concern for you?" Harry asked.

"I don't think that Dumbledore is evil, if he was then he would do a lot more than just give you guys' potions." Serena sighed. She had been thinking of every little thing that could be a reason why he had done it or what his next step would have been.

"Now that he's taken care of you can focus on taking care of Bellatrix." Cedric reminded his bond. He noticed the tired look in her eyes and how she was eating less. During his talk with Antonio and from what Serena had hinted at, Serena had previously battled with anorexia. Cedric was worried that she was unconsciously slipping back into those habits. He was keeping an eye on her at the moment but if Serena got any worse, Cedric knew he'd step in and do something about it.

"Yes, she needs to be taken out." Serena's eyes glowed with power.

The rest of the evening was spent focusing on lighter things. Dobby brought the friends dinner and for just a little while it seemed that the challenge before them, was forgotten. The only thing on their minds was laughter.


End file.
